Romansa Di Musim Dingin
by sureaLive
Summary: [Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.] MinYoon/MinGa FanFiction. Chapter 8 is Up. Jimin x Yoongi/Suga BTS and Other Members. BoysLove RnR, please? :)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired from novel by Lisa Kleypas "Devil In Winter"

This story is belong to SureaLive

Cast:

Jimin and Yoongi from BTS

And other(s)

Rated:

M (For theme and language)

Length:

Chaptered

Warning:

Boyslove, OOC, Typo(s)

Summary:

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

~][~

Jimin memandangi lelaki di depannya itu dengan sangsi. Untuk apa lelaki itu di sini? Apakah untuk ikut menghajarnya karena telah berusaha untuk menculik sahabatnya minggu lalu? Ataukah untuk ikut menertawakan kebodohannya karena telah menghianati sahabatnya sendiri? Jimin masih menunggu. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu lelaki pucat itu hanya diam, dengan kedua tangan yang terus saling meremas, dan kepala yang terus menunduk. Jimin tau lelaki itu memang terkenal dengan kediamannya, tetapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Jimin lebih memilih untuk tidur di ranjang empuknya daripada harus terus menatap lelaki itu.

"Jadi?" Akhirnya Jimin memulai. Sungguh Jimin cukup lelah hari ini, dan badannya belum pulih seutuhnya akibat bogeman mentah yang diberikan sahabatnya seminggu yang lalu.

"A-Aku dengar bahwa sekarang Jungkook telah menikah dengan Kim Taehyung. Dia menikah di Swedia se-setelah kau menculiknya." Lelaki pucat itu berkata dengan nada sopan, diselingi dengan suara gagap yang bergetar. Selama ini Jimin hanya mendengar dari selentingan kabar bahwa Min Yoongi, lelaki pucat yang tengah bertamu di kediamannya ini, adalah lelaki dingin dan sangat irit bicara, dan juga gagap. Dia tidak suka berbaur, bahkan disetiap pesta yang diadakan oleh para Chaebol di Seoul. Dia hanya akan duduk bersama 3 teman lainnya di sudut-sudut ruangan. Banyak yang telah mencoba mendekatinya, namun mereka menyerah setelah 5 menit, selain karena dingin, kegagapannya itu cukup mengganggu, mereka berkata bahwa mereka lebih memilih memakai sweater berbulu di musim panas daripada harus memulai berbicara dengan Min Yoongi.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku memilih kata yang tepat…" Jimin berkata dengan mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang dihasilkan dari wajah pucat di hadapannya. "Sepertinya Taehyung tidak menyukai bahwa aku ingin 'meminjam' tunangannya." Lanjutnya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Kau me-menculiknya." Yoongi membalas dengan datar. "'me-meminjam' berarti kau akan mengembalikannya, tetapi ss-sepertinya kau tidak."

"Menculiknya. Baiklah bila kau bersikeras." Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya, senyum tulus pertamanya malam itu. "Lalu apakah ini alasan kau mengunjungiku, Yoongi-ssi? Ingin mengabarkan tentang pasangan yang kini telah hidup berbahagia? Aku cukup lelah malam ini. Sebaiknya kau membawa kabar yang lebih menarik, atau dengan menyesal aku memberitahukan bahwa kau harus pergi secepatnya."

"Ka-kau menginginkan Jungkook karena dia adalah seorang pewaris. Dan kau butuh menikahi seseorang yang dapat memberikanmu uang."

"Betul." Jimin mengiyakan dengan cepat. "Ayahku, yang nyatanya adalah seorang pewaris, telah gagal mempertahankan warisan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku kelak. Dan aku di sini dengan sabar menunggunya mati, namun ternyata keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadaku. Dia telah menghabiskan hartanya dengan tidak terkontrol dan dia masih sehat."

"Ayahku kk-kaya." Yoongi berkata. "Dan dia sekarat."

"Ooh, selamat untukmu." Jimin tak meragukannya. Min Yoongi adalah anak satu-satunya dari Min Yoosuk, pemilik Club terbesar di Seoul, 'WINGS'. WINGS adalah tempat di mana para konglomerat Seoul menghabiskan harta mereka. WINGS didirikan sekitar 25 tahun yang lalu, saat Min Yoosuk memilih berhenti menjadi seorang Boxer.

"Aku tt-tak ingin ucapan selamat da-darimu." Yoongi menjawab dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Chagi?" jimin bertanya dengan lembut. "Langsung ke intinya, kau tahu, ini mulai membosankan."

"Aku ii-ingin hidup bersama ayahku dihari-hari te-terakhirnya. Keluarga dari pihak ibuku tidak aa-akan mengijinkannya. Aku telah be-berusaha kabur ke club-nya, namun me-mereka selalu berhasil menangkapku dan menghukumku. Aku tak ingin dd-ditangkap kali ini. Mereka me-miliki rencana untukku, dan aa-aku menolaknya, ini hidupku, se-seharusnya."

"Dan rencana itu adalah?" Jimin bertanya dengan malas.

"Mereka ingin menikahkanku dd-dengan sepupuku. Dia tt-tidak peduli padaku. Mereka ha-hanya menginginkan warisanku." Yoongi menjawab dengan terus menggenggam ujung kemeja yang dipakainya, kemeja setengah basah karena hujan yang telah mengguyur Seoul dari 2 jam yang lalu, hujan yang telah menemani seorang Min Yoongi dalam pelariannya.

"Mereka ingin mengendalikan harta ayahmu setelah ia meninggal?"

"Ya. Pa-pada awalnya ku pikir tak apa. Selama mereka masih menjaga dan mengurusku. Namun, ss-setelah melihat ketidakpedulian sepupuku, aku pi-pikir, pada akhirnya mereka aa-akan membunuhku setelah mereka menda-dapatkan harta aa-ayahku." Jari-jari pucat Yoongi semakin keras menggenggam kain kemejanya, dan kegagapannya semakin mendominasi.

Pandangan Jimin tidak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat Yoongi. "Betapa kejamnya mereka. Lalu, kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Yoongi tak mengalihkan tatapannya, bola mata cokelat terangnya tepat menatap bola mata hitam kelam Jimin. "Aku menawarkanmu pernikahan," Yoongi berkata dengan suara halusnya, "Aku membutuhkan perlindunganmu. Ayahku tt-terlalu lemah untuk menjagaku, dan aku tak ingin me-mengganggu teman-temanku. Aku percaya mereka akan melakukan aa-apapun untuk menyelamatkanku, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bisa apa-apa kk-karena dimata hukum mereka tak punya ha-hak untuk itu. Aku membutuhkan pa-pasangan yang dapat melindungiku. Dan kau membutuhkan pasangan ya-yang kaya. Kita sama-sama dalam posisi yang terdesak, dan aku tau bahwa kau tak akan menolak tawaranku. Dan jika kau memang setuju, aku ingin kita berangkat ke swedia malam ini. Aku yakin bahwa keluargaku sudah mulai mencariku sekarang." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan panjang dan cukup lancar, sehingga Jimin langsung mengerti.

Jimin masih memandangi Yoongi dalam diam. Dia tak mempercayainya tentu saja, setelah apa yang ia lakukan minggu lalu, dia curiga bahwa apa yang Yoongi lakukan hanyalah untuk membalaskan dendam atas apa yang ia lakukan pada sahabatnya. Namun, dalam satu sisi, Jimin tau bahwa Yoongi benar. Dia dalam keadaan terdesak. Dia adalah lelaki muda yang membutuhkan pakaian bagus, dan hidup berkecukupan, dan dia merasa bahwa uang yang ayahnya jatahkan setip bulan tidak mencukupinya.

"Bukan aku bermaksud kasar," Jimin berkata dengan santai, "Tapi, seberapa sekaratkah ayahmu? Banyak orang yang dapat bertahan dalam keadaan sekarat untuk waktu bertahun-tahun, kau tau?"

"Kau tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama," Yoongi menjawab dengan lirih, "Aku di kabarkan bahwa mungkin waktunya tinggal beberapa hari."

"Apa jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan berubah pikiran, Yoongi-ssi? Dan kau pun tau sendiri lelaki seperti apa aku ini. Perlu aku ingatkan, bahwa minggu lalu aku hampir menculik dan memperkosa temanmu." Jimin berkata dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan dalam. Caramel bertemu Onyx. "kau akan memperkosa Jungkook?"

"Jika keadaan mengharuskannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu harus melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya. Aku dalam keadaan terdesak. Oh, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan kita. Apakah kita hanya akan menikah ataukah kita akan tidur bersama?" sudut bibir Jimin kembali menyeringai. Entahlah, sisi iblisnya mulai terpancing malam ini.

Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan provokatif Jimin. "Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendak pada Jungkook?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. "Jika aku berkata tidak, Yoongi-ssi, dari mana kau tau jika aku berbohong atau tidak? Tidak. Aku tidak akan memperkosanya. Itukah jawaban yang kau inginkan? Kalau begitu percayalah, jika itu bisa meembuatmu merasa aman. Sekarang, kembali ke pertanyaanku…"

"Aku akan tidur denganmu sekali…" Yoongi menjawab cepat, "Untuk mengesahkan pernikahannya. Tidak ada lagi setelah itu."

"Baguslah, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan satu orang lebih dari satu kali. Itu membosankan, kau tau? Setelah kenikmatannya hilang..." Jimin berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlalu bayak tersenyum, menyeringai, malam ini.

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengabaikan perkataan Jimin yang lumayan vulgar, "Aa-aku ingin memiliki bagian hartaku sendiri dalam jumlah yang cukup dalam bentuk deposito. Seutuhnya milikku termasuk bunganya."

Jimin terdiam. Dia berpikir bahwa Yoongi tidaklah sebodoh apa yang orang lain katakan selama ini. Dia mungkin terbiasa diacuhkan, tidak di perdulikan, dipandang sebelah mata. Dan Jimin tau bahwa Yoongi adalah seorang yang akan mengambil disetiap kesempatan yang di berikan kepadanya. Dan itu menarik untuk Jimin.

"Aku bodoh jika aku mempercayaimu. Kau akan melarikan diri dari perjanjian disetiap kesempatan, Yoongi-ssi. Dan kau juga bodoh jika mempercayaiku. Bisa saja aku memperlakukanmu lebih buruk dari keluarga ibumu. Mungkin saja pada akhirnya akaupun akan membunuhmu. Akan sangat mudah bagiku." Jimin berkata dengan tajamnya.

"Itu lebih baik dari orang yang telah ku pilih. Lebih baik darimu daripada sepupuku sendiri." Yoongi menjawab dengan wajah yang di penuhi tekad.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Keyakinan kuat Yoongi membuatnya kagum, sungguh. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum tanpa membalas senyumnya, pada saat bersamaan Jimin menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dalam sepersekian detik, tatapan itu menghilangkan senyum di bibir Jimin. Tatapan mereka masih terkunci, dan Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang mematung.

Bukan berita baru sebenarnya bagi Jimin, dia tahu bahwa dia mudah tergoda oleh wanita, terutama oleh wanita yang memiliki daya tarik seksual tinggi. Tetapi dia ini lelaki, Yoongi adalah lelaki, dan hanya sedikit lelaki yang dapat menarik perhatin Jimin, dan dia terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa Yoongi adalah satu diantaranya. Bahkan pada Jungkook pun tak sebesar ini, itu murni karena keadaannya yang terdesak. Dia menginginkan Yoongi. Sekarang. Telanjang. Di ranjangnya.

Dengan itu tatapan Jimin jatuh pada tubuh Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi itu mungil dengan kulit putih yang mendekati pucat, Jimin ingin tau bagaimana tubuh itu merona saat ia mengecupi setiap inci kulitnya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada wajahnya, berpusat pada bibir Yoongi. Bibir mungil Yoongi sekarang pucat, mungkin setelah Jimin menciumnya beberapa saat warnanya akan kembali merona sesegar buah cerry. Lalu tatapannya naik ke hidung mungil dan mata sewarna caramel Yoongi. Jimin ingin memandang saat caramel itu terbakar oleh gairah yang Jimin berikan. Lalu kembali beralih ke rambut hitamnya yang sekarang agak basah karena hujan, Jimin ingin rambut itu basah karena keringat percintaan mereka, itu akan terlihat lebih menggoda bagi Jimin.

Jimin terbatuk. Sadar dari imajinasi erotisnya, sungguh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengkhayalkannya. Lalu Jimin bergumam, "Baiklah. Aku telah memutuskan. Aku menerima tawaranmu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan, namun kita masih memiliki waktu beberapa hari sampai kita menikah." Jimin berdiri, menyudahi pembicaran mereka malam ini. "Aku akan menyiapkan keperluanku dan menghubungi pihak bandara untuk menyiapkan Jet perusahaan ayahku. Aku harap Jet itu sedang tidak dipakai. Dan, apabila kau berubah pikiran saat di perjalanan, aku akan mencekikmu dan membuang jasadmu di lautan." Jimin kembali menyeringai dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

~][~

TBC

Thanks for reading my first story ^w^

RnR, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story is belong to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC

And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Full of narration in this chapter. Be patient okay? ;)

Slow Plot ^w^'

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

~][~

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega sembari menutup kedua matanya. Aroma kayu dan buku-buku di ruang kerja Jimin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Jimin sebenarnya tak perlu khawatir kalau Yoongi akan berubah pikiran. Karena kesepakatan yang telah dibuat justru membuat Yoongi seratus kali lebih tidak sabar untuk segera memulai perjalanan mereka dibanding Jimin sendiri. Karena kemungkinan besar kedua pamannya tengah mencarinya sekarang, dan itu membuat Yoongi dipenuhi oleh rasa ketakutan.

Saat dia melarikan diri pada akhir musim panas kemarin, dia tertangkap tepat di depan pintu masuk club ayahnya. Saat kedua pamannya membawanya kembali, mereka memukulnya sampai bibirnya robek, dan di salah satu matanya terdapat lebam kehitaman, begitu juga dengan lengan dan punggungnya tak luput dari memar yang menyakitkan. Dan seteleh itu dia selalu dikurung di kamarnya, hanya di beri air dan roti sebagai pengganjal perut.

Tidak ada satupun diantara temannya yang tau tentang itu, baik Jin, Jungkook, maupun Jeonghan, tak ada yang pernah mengetahuinya. Hidup bersama keluarga pamannya merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Yoongi. Mereka selalu menyiksa dan mencoba meruntuhkan tekad Yoongi untuk mengunjungi ayahnya, namun mungkin tekad seorang Min Yoosuk sebagai petarung di atas ring tinju mengalir dalam darahnya, bukan tekad untuk bertarung, namun tekad untuk bertahan dan juga kekeras kepalaannyalah yang mendominasi, oleh karena itu Yoongi masih terus berusaha dan mencoba untuk lepas dari keluarga ibunya.

Yoongi sangat ingin berkumpul bersama ayahnya, menjaganya, merawatnya, karena Yoongi tau bahwa hanya ayahnyalah satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Yoongi mengerti mengapa ayahnya menyerahkannya pada keluarga ibunya setelah ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya, ayahnya tak ingin ia hidup dilingkungan club yang akan menghancurkan masa anak-anak dan juga remajanya. Ayahnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yoongi. Namun, seandainya saja ayahnya tau seberapa buruk perlakuan keluarga ibunya padanya, apakah ayahnya akan tetap pada keputusannya untuk menyerahkan Yoongi? Setelah dia berusia 20 tahun keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri dari keluarga ibunya semakin kuat, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya di vonis memiliki penyakit paru-paru kronis 2 tahun lalu, Yoongi telah berusaha selama itu, namun tak ada hasil.

Ibunya telah meninggal, begitu juga ayahnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, setidaknya Yoongi ingin ada di samping ayahnya di saat-saat terakhir. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang Yoongi pikir dapat melepaskannya dari keluarga ibunya, yaitu meminta perlindungan pada lelaki yang telah ia ajak menikah beberapa saat yang lalu. Yoongi masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa berbicara dengan cukup baik dengan seorang Park Jimin, lelaki yang penuh dengan intimidasi dengan rambut dan mata hitam sewarna langit malamnya, dan juga bibir penuh yang diciptakan untuk mencium dan merayu. Dia seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi, lengkap dengan pesona fisik yang sempurna yang mungkin saja bisa membuat seorang Lucifer iri. Park Jimin adalah seorang yang egois dan juga jahat, dan kejahatannya telah dibuktikan dengan percobaan penculikan terhadap tunangan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan itu pun membuktikan pada Yoongi bahwa mungkin saja seorang Park Jimin akan sanggup menghadapi kedua pamannya jika mereka diharuskan bertemu kelak.

Park Jimin akan menjadi seorang pasangan yang buruk tentu saja, namun selama Yoongi tidak mempunyai harapan dan perasaan padanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama Yoongi tak memperdulikannya, dan menutup kedua matanya akan semua hubungan dan skandal yang Jimin buat dengan perempuan maupun lelaki lain, Yoongi akan baik-baik saja. Yoongi yakin itu. Betapa berbedanya pernikahannya nanti dibanding dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi ingin menangis. Dan mungkin saja tak ada harapan untuk Yoongi untuk tetap bisa bersahabat dengan Jin, Jeonghan, terutama dengan Jungkook setelah dia menikah dengan Park Jimin. Yoongi mengedipkan matanya untuk menahan kembali air yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya, Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lelahnya kembali.

Membayangkan betapa murka kedua paman dan bibinya saat tau dia telah menikah, membuat kesedihan Yoongi sedikit berkurang. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang akan sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan kelak, lepas dan hidup bebas dari kekangan keluarga pamannya, tak lagi di paksa untuk menikah dengan sepupunya, itu membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik. Yoongi tidak membenci sepupunya, Yoongi hanya benci saat Han Gu selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan orang tuanya, seburuk apapun perintah itu. Tapi, ironisnya, Han Gu lah yang membuat Yoongi bertekad untuk melarikan diri kali ini.

Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, Yoongi kembali mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat Han Gu mendatanginya setelah jam makan malam, dia menyerahkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah yang ternyata berisi cincin untuk mengikat mereka.

"Ini. Aku disuruh ibu untuk memberikannya padamu. Pakailah. Kau tak akan mendapatkan makanan lagi sampai kau memakainya. Jangan sampai kau membuat ibuku marah, atau kau akan disiksa lagi olehnya. Pertunangan akan diumumkan minggu depan." Han Gu berbicara tanpa memandang Yoongi sedikitpun. Hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Yoongi, mengapa secepat ini? Memikirkan pertunangannya membuat emosi Yoongi muncul, dan itu membuat Han Gu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Hey.. kemarahanmu membuat kulit pucatmu merona, Yoongi. Cantik."

"Hh-han Gu, aa-apabila aku menerima untuk me-menikah denganmu, maukah kk-kau membantuku menghadapi oo-orangtuamu agar aku bb-bisa mengunjungi ayahku?" Yoongi tak menghiraukan perkataan Han Gu yang menggodanya, fokusnya kini hanya pada kesempatan yang mungkin saja dapat ia peroleh dari Han Gu.

Senyum di wajah Han Gu menghilang. "Mereka tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini kalau kau tidak keras kepala, Yoongi."

Kemarahan menguasai Yoongi, "Kk-kau mendapatkan hartaku, tt-tapi kau tak bisaa mm-membatuku sebagai bb-balasan…."

"Lagipula kau membutuhkan hartamu untuk apa? Kau hadir dipesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh para Chaebol karena kau berteman dengan para pewaris itu. Bukan karena kau memang layak untuk diundang, kau bahkan membuat emosi orang-orang yang mengajakmu berbicara, kau tidak menarik untuk diajak berkencan. Aku heran mengapa para pewaris itu mau berteman denganmu. Kau tak membutuhkan pakaian ataupun aksesoris mahal, kau tak membutuhkannya…"

"Aa-aa-aku…"

"Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan, bodoh?" Han Gu bertanya dengan tidak sabar, dan melamparkan kotak beludru yang masih di genggamnya, membuat isinya terlempar ke bawah ranjang Yoongi. "Lihat. Kau membuat cincinnya hilang. Kau yang menghilangkannya. Sebaiknya kau menemukannya atau kau akan kelaparan." Setelah itu Han Gu meninggalkan Yoongi dengan menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar karena emosi yang menguasainya. Pada akhirnya, bukannya mencari cincin yang telah dilempar Han Gu, Yoongi malah mengambil ranselnya dari dalam lemari dan memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian dan surat-surat yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan kelak. Serta sejumlah uang cash simpanannya karena semua ATM dan Credit Card dari ayahnya ditahan oleh pamannya. Setelah berhasil kabur melalui balkonnya di lantai 3 menggunakan kain yang dia ikat, Yoongi berlari melintasi taman belakang dan keluar melalui pintu gerbang kecil yang memang telah rusak dan hanya di tutupi oleh tumpukan kayu. Yoongi kembali berlari dan mulai menyusun rencana, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Yoongi tidak punya banyak waktu, karena saat matahari terbit dan pamannya menyadari ketiadaan Yoongi di rumahnya, maka berakhirlah hidup Yoongi. Yoongi berencana mendatangi club ayahnya, namun pasti pamannya akan kembali mencarinya kesana. Dan Yoongi pun tak bisa mendatangi teman-temannya, Yoongi tak ingin menyusahkan mereka dengan masalahnya. Saat itu akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel terlebih dahulu sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang dia telah terlepas dari pamannya dan juga tak perlu menikah dengan Han Gu.

Yoongi sedikit heran, kalau dipikir kenapa sepupunya itu selalu mengikuti semua yang diinginkan oleh orang tuanya, bahkan untuk seorang pasangan yang akan menjadipendamping hidumpu. Apakah Han Gu tak memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai sehingga dia menerima saja saat dia akan dinikahkan dengan Yoongi. Han Gu itu bukan lelaki jelek, Yoongi akui itu. Namun Yoongi tak pernah mendengar Han Gu berkencan dengan wanita maupun lelaki manapun. Bahkan Han Gu jarang mengikuti pesta yang diadakan oleh para pengusaha Seoul.

Tidak seperti Park Jimin. Lelaki yang akhirnya Yoongi pilih dan Yoongi harapkan dapat membantunya. Park Jimin adalah lelaki yang mengencani terlalu banyak wanita dan juga beberapa lelaki, jumlahnya hampir tak bisa dihitung. Mungkin, bagi kebanyak wanita - dan juga lelaki – berpikir bahwa seorang Park Jimin adalah lelaki yang menarik, tapi tidak bagi Yoongi. Namun dengan adanya rekor seorang Park Jimin, maka tak akan ada yang meragukan ke-sah-an pernikahan mereka. Karena sebuah pernikahan akan benar-benar sah saat pasangan tersebut telah menghabiskan malam pengantin mereka.

Park Jimin benar-benar jauh dari kriteria pasangan yang diinginkan oleh Yoongi. Dia bukan lelaki baik-baik. Dia juga tidak penyayang dan perhatian dan bukan lelaki yang lucu dan sedikit kekanakan. Park Jimin adalah seorang predator yang senang memainkan mangsanya sebelum menghabisinya. Memandangi kursi yang tadi telah diduduki oleh Jimin, Yoongi mengingat bagaimana rupa Jimin di bawah cahaya lampu christal di atas mereka. Jimin adalah lelaki yang memiliki tubuh yang lumayan tinggi, dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna di balik kemeja putih yang tadi dikenakannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus dan tebal, dipotong rapi dan terlihat lembut saat kau menyentuhnya. Matanya sewarna rambutnya, sehitam warna lautan terdalam, yang tidak memancarkan emosi apapun saat dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sendiri telah cukup membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Sensualitasnya. Mulut sinisnya. Ya, Park Jimin adalah lelaki yang mempesona. Dan Jimin sendiri menyadarinya.

Walaupun begitu, anehnya, Yoongi tidak takut pada Jimin. Dia tau bahwa Jimin terlalu pintar untuk melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap siapapun, kata-kata dari mulutnya telah cukup menghentikan omongan kosong yang membicarakannya. Yang dia takutkan adalah pukulan yang diberikan pamannya ataupun tamparan yang sering membuatnya pusing dari bibinya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Yoongi dari pikirannya rumit. Seorang pelayan wanita masuk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tuan Park menanyakan adakah yang anda butuhkan, Tuan?" Pelayan tersebut bertanya sambil masih tersenyum.

"Emh.. Bi-bisakah anda memberitahukan di mana kamar mandinya? Saya butuh mengganti baju." Yoongi menjawab di selingi senyum gugup. Matanya menatapi pakaiannya sendiri yang masih setengah basah.

"Tentu. Anda bisa mengikuti saya."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti pelayan tersebut dalam diam. Yoongi merasa tidak enak, sungguh. Ini sudah jauh lewat dari tengah malam, dan dia mengganggu pelayan tersebut yang pastinya tengah beristirahat.

Pelayan tersebut membawanya ke sebuah kamar di lantai atas, dan menunjukkan letak kamar mandinya.

"Silahkan Tuan. Apakah ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

"Ti-tidak, ini cukup. Terimakasih. Mm-maaf merepotkan." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

Pelayan tersebut membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan juga menundukkan kepala. "Tidak sama sekali Tuan. Ini sudah tugas saya. Saya permisi. Apabila anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa langsung memanggil saya." Pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di depan pintu kamar mandi. Yoongi mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Ini mungkin kamar tamu, begitu pikir Yoongi, lalu dia memasuki kamar mandi sembari menjinjing ranselnya.

~][~

Yoongi merasa lebih baik setelah membersihkan diri, badannya tak lagi kedinginan karena baju setengah basahnya. Tak ada suara apapun sebelumnya, tak ada peringatan, namun perasaan Yoongi tiba-tiba dipenuhi kewaspadaan saat tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Yoongi kemudian berbalik dan menemukan seorang Park Jimin tengah berdiri dan menyandarkan badannya ke daun pintu, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan saat memandangi Yoongi dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. Perasaan ganjil tiba-tiba menyerang Yoongi, perasaan hangat yang tengah menyebar keseluruh saraf di tubuhnya. Yoongi tak tau mengapa dia merasakannya, namun kehangatan itu membuatnya merasa lemah dan lelah. Dan membayangkan akan perjalanannya nanti menuju Swedia, membuat tenaga Yoongi semakin menyurut. Yoongi menghela napas, berusaha membuat perasaannya lebih baik, lalu melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat hujaman cahaya putih sesaat membutakannya dan Yoongi merasa lantai tengah menariknya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sedikit menjernihkan pandangan, Yoongi lalu menyadari bahwa Park Jimin kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan menahan kedua pundak Yoongi agar tak terjatuh. Yoongi tak pernah melihat Jimin dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan seketika indra penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma Jimin. Aroma dari campuran parfum mahal, pelembut pakaian, dan aroma dari tubuh Jimin sendiri. Dan Yoongi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Yoongi.

"Mmm.. Kemarin pagi. Mm-mungkin." Yoongi menjawab tidak yakin, karena Yoongi sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir dia menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kemarin, setelah menginap semalam di penginapan, Yoongi pergi sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Yoongi tak bisa lebih lama tinggal di hotel karena kemungkinan besar pamannya sudah mulai mencarinya, dan hotel sudah pasti masuk daftar tempat yang akan di datangi pamannya. Akhirnya, Yoongi bersembunyi di perpustakaan kota hampir seharian sampai pada akhirnya Yoongi sampai pada keputusan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Yoongi harus berlindung pada orang yang memang mempunyai hak atas dirinya, yang kuat dimata hukum Negara. Dan orang yang mempunyai hak atas dirinya selain keluarganya adalah pasangannya sendiri, namun Yoongi tak memilikinya, bahkan kekasihpun Yoongi tak punya, tak pernah punya. Lalu entah kenapa, di kepalanya keluar satu nama. Park Jimin.

"Jangan katakana bahwa keluargamu membiarkanmu kelaparan?" Yoongi tak menjawab, "Ini makin terlihat menyedihkan, kau tau? Aku telah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Pegang tanganku, kita harus turun."

"Tt-tidak perlu. Aku masih bb-bisa berjal…"

"Pegang tanganku." Jimin kembali mengulang perintahnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dan mematahkan leher cantikmu. Mencari pewaris yang menyerahkan dirinya dengan suka rela itu susah."

Yoongi pasti lebih lelah daripada yang ia sangka, karena nyatanya dia memang butuh Jimin untuk menopangnya saat berjalan. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia lingkarkan melewati punggung Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang bebas membimbing Yoongi melawati setiap undakan tangga dengan selamat. Yoongi memandangi tangan yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya, terdapat lebam samar di buku jari-jari Jimin peninggalan dari perkelahiannya dengan Kim Taehyung minggu lalu. Melihat lebam itu membuat Yoongi membayangkan bagaimana jika Jimin bertemu dengan kedua pamannya, akankah Jimin bisa menghadapi mereka?

Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, telah tersedia beberapa potong roti hangat dan daging di atas meja, dan segelas susu hangat.

"Makanlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Dengan sungkan Yoongi mengambil susu hangat yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Melihat Yoongi sudah mulai memakan makanan, Jimin kembali melanjutkan, "Ohh, kita tak bisa ke Swedia sekarang, Jet ayahku tengah dipakai, dan penerbangan tercepat kesana dengan pesawat umum adalah besok siang, jadi…"

Mendengar itu Yoongi terbatuk disela-sela kunyahannya. "Jjj-jadi kita tidak bb-bisa menikah ss-ss-secepatnya?"

"Woow, perlahan sayang. Apakah kau begitu bersemangatnya menikah denganku?" Jimin tersenyum menggoda dan sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aa-aku takut kalau pamanku akan segera menemukanku." Yoongi menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Akankah pamanmu berpikir bahwa kau akan datang padaku?" Jimin bertanya dengan bibir yang masih di hiasi seulas seringai tipis.

"Ti-tidak. Mereka tak akan menyangka bb-bahwa aku akan segila ini." Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah selesai? Mari kita berangkat." Jimin kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi setelah melihatnya mengangguk.

"Berangkat kk-kemana? Kau bilang kita tidak bisa pergi ke Swedia malam, emm.. pagi ini." Yoongi mengoreksi kata-katanya saat ia melihat ke arah jam besar yang di pajang di salah satu ruangan yang di lewatinya. Dan jam itu menunjukan pukul 4.10 am.

"Ya, kita memang tidak bisa ke Swedia, tapi aku telah memesan tiket tujuan Belanda. Ku pikir itu tak ada bedanya, Belanda juga melegalkan pernikahan seperti kita." Mendengar itu Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Yoongi tau bahwa Belanda adalah Negara pertama yang melegalkan pernikahan kaum minoritas sepertinya. Saat mereka sudah mendudukan diri mereka di mobil Jimin yang nyaman, Jimin kembali bersuara, "Hei, apakah kau pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa kau mungkin saja akan menikmati saat tidur denganku dan kau menginginkannya lebih dari satu kali?"

"Tt-tidak. Aku tidak mau." Yoongi menjawab dengan tegas.

Jimin kembali tertawa. Sebenarnya itu hanya pertanyaan iseng, tapi saat melihat raut serius Yoongi saat menjawab pertanyaannya, itu cukup menghibur Jimin. "Hmm, aku menyukai tantangan."

"Aku mm-mungkin saja menikmati saat tidur denganmu," Yoongi menatap tepat di manik kelam Jimin, "Aku berharap aku aa-akan menikmatinya, tapi itu tak akan merubah keputusanku. Karena aku tau ss-siapa dirimu, dan aku tau reputasimu."

"Manisku.." Jimin berkata dengan lembut dan seringai kecil kembali muncul di bibir penuhnya, "Kau bahkan belum melihat sisi terburukku."

~][~

TBC

Note: (curhat walaupun gak ada yang baca) :D

Harusnya Note ini dimasukin di chapter 1 kemaren, tapi karena saya belum ngerti cara post story, jadinya kemaren cuma seadanya. Hehe

Saya buat ini karena saya mabok MinYoon moment kemarin, terimakasih BigHit dan PUMA hehe *love*

Sebenernya udah lama pengen buat cerita ini, (karena novel ini favorit saya :D) sejak saya masih ngeship XiuHan/LuMin ampe akhirnya mereka pisah :') Lalu saat saya mulai ngeship Jeongcheol/Seunghan masih belum juga kesampean :D Akhirnya tercapai(?) di MinYoon/YoonMin :') walaupun belum tau kelanjutannya gimana hehe

Jujur, saya baru-baru ini suka BTS, tadinya hanya sekedar kenal. Saya bahkan lebih dulu suka SEVENTEEN. Jadi apabila ada informasi atau apapun itu yang salah tentang BTS di sini saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, khususnya untuk para ARMY yang baca cerita ini. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil ada yang baca :) jadi mohon di koreksi ya, terimakasih ^o^

Untuk pemilihan kenapa Swedia, karena saya searching Negara-negara yang udah legal pernikahan sesama, di sana ada Swedia. Tadinya mau Belanda tapi saya mau yang beda aja, makanya pilih Swedia. Tapi akhirnya tetep pakai Belanda. Maafkan saya yang labil ini…

Untuk tokoh-tokoh tambahan/antagonis saya memutuskan untuk memakai OC imajinasi saya sendiri. Karena saya tidak bisa membayangkan para idols jadi jahat. Apalagi kalo fans nya ada yang gak terima, jadi menurut saya itu keputusan terbaik..

Cukup sekian note dari saya.. kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf..

Terimakasih buat yang sempetin baca..

Review please? ^o^

Balasan Review di chapter kemarin yang off line :)

 **Ym** : ini saya coba lanjut.. terimakasih ya udah baca dan review :) Keep watching yaa hehe

 **PoppoMing** : makasih ya udah baca dan review ^o^ buat yang nganu(?), saya gak tau mau di bikin atau nggak, kita liat aja kedepannya hehe

Masalah gagapnya Yoongi, semoga bisa saya jelaskan di chapter2 depan yaa.. terimakasih, keep watching yaa :)

 **Anunya hoshi** : terimakasih, ini saya coba lanjut ^o^

Makasih, di tunggu reviewnya juga yaa :) btw, uname nya nganu(?) banget haha peace \/

 **Yang review online** , udah saya bales lewat PM, terimakasih semuanya udah baca dan review, jangan bosen yaa ^


	3. Chapter 3

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story is belong to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Taehyung from BTS (Mentioned)

Namjoon from BTS (Mentioned)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC

And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring One

Slow Plot

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

~][~

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Yoongi kira Jimin tidur, karena sejak mereka mendudukkan diri di pesawat 30 menit yang lalu, Jimin langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Jimin berdiri lalu memasukkan earphonenya ke dalam kantong celana hitamnya, bermaksud mengantar Yoongi ke toilet.

"Tidak pe-perlu, biar aku sendiri saja." Yoongi menghentikan tangan Jimin yang telah bertengger di punggung sempitnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tak ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri." Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu mendorong Yoongi ke arah toilet.

Dengan enggan akhirnya Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengantarnya ke toilet. Sungguh, pikiran tak masuk akal apa yang telah merasuki seorang Park Jimin, bagaimana Yoongi bisa melarikan diri dari ketinggian beribu-ribu meter di atas permukaan laut? Heol!

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit di toilet, mereka kembali duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mereka masing-masing. Jimin sudah hampir menyumpal kembali telinganya dengan earphone saat ia melirik Yoongi yang tengah memandang ke luar pesawat dengan menempelkan keningnya di kaca jendela, hal itu membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jimin.

"Hmm.. tidak bi-bisa. Kau sendiri?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Tadinya aku berniat untuk tidur, tapi sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik daripada tidur." Mendengar itu Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, pandangannya kembali ia alihkan ke luar jendela pesawat. "Ti-tidak ada. Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir, apakah paman-pamanku sudah mulai mencariku."

"Hmm.. Walaupun mereka sudah mulai mencari dirimu, mereka tidak akan menemukanmu."

"Iya, itu bagus. Hanya saja cepat atau lambat mungkin teman-temanku aa-akan tau bahwa aku pergi dari rumah pamanku." Yoongi tak lagi memandang keluar, tak sopan rasanya berbicara tanpa memandang lawannya.

"Apa mereka akan menghubungimu?" Jimin kembali bertanya, entah kenapa rasa kantuknya hilang. Dia lelah, tentu saja, namun hasratnya untuk memejamkan mata sudah tidak ada.

"Me-mereka tidak akan bisa menghubungiku." Yoongi tersenyum kecil, senyum yang tak menyentuh matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak tau nomor ponselmu? E-mailmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponsel, karena aku tidak pernah memilikinya. Kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon rumah pamanku."

"Apa? Kau tidak punya ponsel? Di jaman secanggih ini masih ada orang yang tak memiliki ponsel." Yoongi hanya kembali tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Oke, kau berbeda, Min Yoongi-ssi."

"Cukup Yoongi. Kurasa usia kita tidak berbeda jauh. Berapa umurmu, Jimin-ssi?" kini giliran Yoongi yang bertanya, mencoba menyambung pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Jadi, kita sudah mulai memanggil dengan panggilan informal." Jimin menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Jimin. Hmm.. Aku 29 tahun, kau sendiri Yoongi?"

"Aku 30."

"Jadi seharusnya aku memanggilmu, Hyung, huh? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa memanggil pasanganku sendiri seperti itu." Jimin berkata dengan nada meminta maaf, sedang raut wajahnya sendiri tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sama sekali.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Kau bebas memanggilku sesukamu." Yoongi agak jengah melihat seringai di bibir Jimin.

"Bagus. Aku akan menemukan nama panggilan yang bagus untukmu." Melihat raut muka jengah Yoongi, Jimin semakin melebarkan seringainya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jimin kembali bersuara. "Seandainya aku menolak tawaranmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yoongi?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, dia menarik napas lelah, seolah mencoba melepaskan beban tak terlihatnya. "Mungkin aku akan mendatangi Seokjin dan Namjoon." Dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka sedang berbulan madu, dan mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, selain itu datang ke keluarga Jeon bukan pilihan bagus. Walaupun Jeonghan akan membantunya namun kedua orangtuanya mungkin akan keberatan, keluarga Jeon bukanlah pilihan.

"Kenapa itu bukan menjadi pilihan pertamamu?"

"Akan sulit bagi mereka untuk membantuku. Posisi mereka di mata hukum tidak akan kuat, lebih aman untukku menjadi pasanganmu daripada menjadi tamu di rumah seseorang."

Jimin terdiam, dan berpikir bahwa itu benar. Status mereka akan kuat di mata hukum untuk menahan Yoongi agar tak bisa di paksa kembali oleh pamannya. Melihat Yoongi mencoba menyamankan posisi kepalanya, Jimin menarik pelan Yoongi agar mendekat.

"Kesini, mendekatlah. Akan lebih nyaman untukmu." Setelah menyamankan posisi kepala Yoongi yang bersandar pada pundaknya dan melingkarkan satu tangannya melewati pundak Yoongi, Jimin memanggil salah satu pramugari dan meminta tambahan selimut untuk Yoongi saat dia merasa jari-jari Yoongi terasa dingin. "Kemana perginya gagapmu, sayang? Kurasa gagapmu berkurang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi tak menyadarinya. "Mungkin... karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Gagapku akan berkurang saat aku berbicara dengan orang-orang tertentu." Ini aneh, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membuat gagap yang Yoongi alami berkurang, bahkan gagapnya benar-benar menghilang saat ia berbicara dengan anak-anak.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah merasa bahwa aku memberikan kenyamanan. Aku yakin, aku tak menykai itu. Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu. Untuk mengubah cara pandangmu padaku." Dada Jimin bergerak teratur di bawah telinga Yoongi saat ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan segera melakukannya. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah untuk gagap."

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Yoongi bertanya dengan suara pelan, agak teredam dengan selimut yang menyelubunginya sampai dagu. Pada awalnya posisi ini agak aneh menurut Yoongi, namun kenyamanan yang di tawarkan Jimin tak bisa di tampiknya. "Apakah kau memiliki saudara? Kakak atau adik?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama, Yoongi sampai memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin, Yoongi berpikir mungkin Jimin tertidur. Namun ternyata Jimin sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat Yoongi artikan.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa, hanya ada aku dan ayahku. Aku tak punya memori tentang ibuku. Dia meninggal saat aku masih kecil karena sakit. Aku anak terakhir dan anak lelaki satu-satunya, memiliki 3 kakak perempuan. 2 kakak perempuanku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sedang kakak perempuanku yang satunya, sama seperti ibumu, meninggal saat melahirkan. Bayinya pun meninggal."

Yoongi mendengarkan dalam diam, sedang dia makin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Jimin. Dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan pada lelaki yang tengah dia jadikan sandaran ini. Ibu dan ketiga kakak perempuannya telah terenggut dari hidupnya. Tak ada kasih sayang dari tangan perempuan yang dapat membimbingnya. Yoongi sendiri lupa, bahwa dia sendiripun tak pernah merasakannya. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir, andai saja ibu atau kakak-kakakmu masih ada, mungkin keadaanmu tidak akan seperti ini? Maksudku, mungkin dengan adanya ibu atau kakakmu kehidupan bebasmu akan lebih terkontrol."

"Tidak."

"Aku pernah. Andai saja ibuku masih hidup, aku ingin tau pendapatnya atas keputusan-keputusan yang aku ambil. Apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah."

"Melihat ibumu menikahi seorang Min Yoosuk, aku tak begitu yakin dengan pendapatnya."

"Ayahku tak seburuk dirimu." Yoongi menjawab dengan kesal, dia mendelik dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jimin, tak terima ada orang yang menjelekkan ayahnya, apalagi orang itu seorang Park Jimin, lelaki berengsek yang sudah terkenal seantero Seoul.

Mendengar nada kesal yang di tunjukkan oleh Yoongi, Jimin tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku orang baik, manis. Kemarilah. Dan cobalah untuk tidur." Jimin kembali menarik Yoongi, mengusap kening Yoongi lembut, mencoba meluruskan kerutan kesal di kening mulusnya.

Yoongi sendiri masih memandang Jimin dengan kesal, mencoba tak terpengaruh dengan usapan lembut dari jari-jari hangat Jimin. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan kali ini dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Mereka merasakan itu, sebuah tarikan tak kasat mata diantara mereka, yang membuat mereka enggan memutus tatapan masing-masing. Jimin mengalihkan usapannya ke pipi pucat Yoongi, yang sekarang pipi itu tengah di hiasi semburat merah tipis. Jimin tak pernah memperlakukan orang lain selembut ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Biasanya yang di berikan hanyalah usapan sensual yang berisi rayuan. Bukan elusan lembut yang di penuhi ketulusan. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri, dia tidak pernah dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah seintim ini.

Karena Yoongi merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka, akhirnya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasakan bahwa mata yang menjadi objeknya beberapa saat tadi telah beralih, Jimin berdehem kaku.

"Tidurlah." Katanya pelan, lalu memasukkan sebelah earphone ke telinga kanan Yoongi.

~][~

Jimin melangkah menuju luar bandara dengan satu tangan menarik koper berukuran sedang yang di atasnya bertengger tas ransel Yoongi, sedang tangannya yang lain ia kaitkan di pinggang Yoongi yang berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Perjalanan udara yang memakan waktu -/+ 18 jam dan juga kurangnya kualitas waktu untuk tidur membuat kondisi fisik Yoongi sedikit drop. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya dia juga lelah, sangat lelah, hanya saja tak separah Yoongi, maka dari itu ia masih kuat untuk menopang Yoongi dengan satu tangannya.

Saat sampai di pintu keluar Jimin langsung memanggil satu taksi, dan meminta mengantarkan mereka ke hotel yang terletak di sekitar Vondel Park. Jalanan di luar masih terang dengan cahaya orange pucat dari matahari, Jimin melihat kearah jam di pergelangan tangannya, saat ini sudah jam 11 malam di Seoul, berarti di Belanda sekitar jam 4 sore. Jimin menghela napas lega, setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa tidur terlebih dahulu, lalu besok pagi mereka akan mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan mereka.

"Apakah sudah sampai?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara kecil.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau bisa tidur sekarang." Jimin menjawab dengan satu tangan yang tetap menjaga Yoongi agar tetap menyandar padanya. Lalu setelahnya tak ada lagi suara dari Yoongi.

Hotel yang mereka tuju bukanlah hotel besar dengan 5 bintang, hanya hotel kecil yang terlihat nyaman, dengan dekorasi yang di penuhi oleh warna cokelat kayu dan merah batu bata yang terkesan hangat untuk cuaca di penghujung musim gugur seperti ini.

Yooongi terbangun tepat saat taksi mereka berhenti di depan pintu hotel, Yoongi berjalan dengan menyandarkan setengah badannya pada lengan Jimin.

"Satu kamar VIP, _please_?" Jimin memesan kamar dengan Yoongi yang setengah terpejam di sampingnya.

"Tentu, Tuan. Satu kamar VIP. Kamar nomor 89 di lantai 9. _Room Boy_ kami akan mengantar anda dan pasangan anda. Terimakasih." _Receptionist_ menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka sambil memandangi Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. Setengah penasaran, sedangkan setengahnya lagi sudah bisa menebak apa tujuan mereka datang ke Belanda.

" _Thank you_." Jimin mengangguk kecil setelah transaksi selesai, lalu kembali menggiring Yoongi menuju kamar mereka.

"Se-sebentar. Kau hanya memesan satu kamar?" Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Jimin.

"Kita kesini bukan untuk berlibur, jadi kita tidak memerlukan 2 kamar." Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung diam. Ya, mereka kesini untuk menikah, dan pasangan yang sudah menikah akan tinggal dalam kamar yang sama.

Dengan diam mereka mengikuti _room boy_ yang mengantarkan mereka, saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar mereka, Jimin kembali bersuara.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu, lalu istirahat. Kita akan mengurus pernikahan kita besok."

"Besok? Bukan sekarang?" Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan mata setengah mengantuknya.

"Tidak. Kita butuh istirahhat, bahkan kau sendiri sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak." Jimin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ta-tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus cepat kembali ke Korea." Yoongi berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, tapi…"

"Ayahku te-tengah sekarat. A-aku tak punya banyak waktu." Suara Yoongi bergetar, gagapnya kembali, dan terdengar lirih di telinga Jimin.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam. Tidak akan ada pendeta yang mau menikahkan kita di jam seperti ini." Jimin semakin merasa lelah dengan perdebatan ini. Jimin mulai menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil di depannya ini adalah seorang yang keras kepala.

"Kita bi-bisa bertanya pada _receptionist_ di depan." Yoongi masih bertahan dengan keinginannya. Sungguh, tidakkah Jimin mengerti, dia benar-benar tidak punya banyak waktu.

Melihat Yoongi seperti itu, Jimin menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mencoba memahami kebutuhan Yoongi di waktu yang mendesak seperti ini. "Baiklah, mari kita bertanya. Lagipula siapa yang butuh tempat tidur saat ini." Mendengar itu Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang selama ini tertunduk, dan menatap Jimin tepat di bola matanya. Membuat napas Jimin sedikit tercekat.

"Terimakasih."

~][~

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan Gereja kecil yang terletak tepat di seberang hotel tempat mereka menginap. Gereja terdekat yang di rekomendasikan oleh si _receptionist_. Dengan tersenyum cerah _receptionist_ tersebut memberitahukan bahwa pengurus Gereja ini adalah sikeluarga pendeta, dan mereka sering menangani kasus-kasus seperti ini. Sepasang kekasih yang datang ke Negara mereka untuk menikah dalam waktu cepat. Si _receptionist_ menduga bahwa mereka datang untuk kawin lari. Ya, kalau mengingat tidak ada satupun pihak keluarga dari Jimin dan Yoongi yang tau tentang pernikahan mereka, mereka bisa di sebut sebagai pasangan kawin lari.

Saat mereka memasuki Gereja tersebut, ada seorang lelaki kurus setengah baya yang sedang membereskan bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang lorong kecil. Mendengar langkah mereka, lelaki tersebut berbalik dan tersenyum cerah kepada mereka.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Lelaki tersebut bertanya masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kami ingin menikah." Jimin menjawab langsung ke tujuan mereka, rasa lelah membuatnya enggan berbasa-basi.

"Aah.. tentu saja. Apakah kalian menginap di hotel seberang?"

"Iya. _Receptionist_ di sana berkata bahwa kau bisa mengurus pernikahan dengan cepat." Yoongi hanya diam, membiarkan Jimin yang melakukan semua pembicaraan yang di perlukan.

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Mari ikuti saya. Setelah kalian mengisi data kita bisa langsung memulai prosesi pernikahan kalian." Jimin tak juga melepaskan tangan Yoongi saat mengikuti pendeta yang melangkah di depan mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku dan…" Jimin menjawab lalu memandang Yoongi di sampingnya ".. dan pasanganku dalam keadaan lelah kami datang dari Korea dan kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu, maka dari itu kami ingin melewati semua proses secepat mungkin."

"Dari Korea? Mengapa kalian ingin menikah seterburu-buru ini? Apakah kedua orang tua kalian tidak merestui hubungan kalian?"

"Seandainya semuanya se simple itu." Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi bersuara. Membuat pendeta itu sekarang menatapnya.

"Tidak ada hubungan yang simple, nak." Pendeta itu menjawab, senyum hangat kambali muncul di bibir lelaki setengah baya itu. "Tapi, asal kalian tau, serumit apapun sebuah hubungan, namun saat cinta sejati yang menyatukan kalian, semua kerumitan itu akan bisa kal…"

Dengan tidak sabar Jimin menyela perkataan sang pendeta. "Ini bukanlah hubungan yang melibatkan cinta. Ini adalah pernikahan karena kebutuhan. Tidak ada kehangatan dalam hubungan kami seperti lilin di tengah ruangan dingin. Jadi, jika kau mengijinkan, bisakah anda mempercepat proses pernikahannya? Kami tidak cukup tidur dari kemarin."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, kedua putri sang pendeta yang baru hadir menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Boy." Sang pendeta menunjuk Jimin dengan raut muka tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Begitupun dengan pengantin saya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk menikah dengan saya. Jadi, saya harap itupun tidak menghentikanmu. Silahkan lanjutkan" Jimin menjawab dengan nada malas.

Sang pendeta menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apakah sang pengantin mempunyai bunga?" Setelah menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, sang pendeta melanjutkan dan mencoba mencoba menciptakan nuansa romantis untuk pasangan pengantin di depannya. Saat tak melihat setangkai bungapun, sang pendeta memandang ke salah satu putrinya. "Sayang, bisakah kau ambil bunga di belakang?" Tanpa disuruh dua kali sang putri langsung berlari ke arah pintu samping.

"Pengantinku tak membutuhkan bunga." Jimin berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Mengapa begitu? Setiap pengantin membutuhkan bunga." Jawab sang pendeta, lalu muncullah putrinya dengan buket bunga tulip perpaduan dari warna cream, orange, dan pink. "kau tau arti dari warna-warna ini? Cream melambangkan komitmen, pink untuk melambangkan kebahagiaan, sedangkan orange melambangkan pengertian antar pasangan, kehangatan, daya tarik, dan keinginan dalam sebuah hubungan. Indah bukan? Sangat cocok untuk pasangan yang akan menikah seperti kalian."

"Tapi, seperti yang…" Jimin kembali ingin menyela, namun Yoongi menarik lengan kemejanya lalu berbisik.

"Semakin sering kau menyela, akan semakin lama proses pernikahannya." Yoongi menerima buket bunga yang di tujukan padanya.

Tidak menghiraukan interupsi yang hampir di keluarkan oleh Jimin, sang pendeta kembali bertanya. "Apakah sang pengantin memiliki cincin?" melihat pasangan di depannya kembali terdiam, sang pendeta melanjutkan. "Seperti yang ku duga. Sayang, tolong ambilkan kotak cincinnya." Kali ini putri yang satunya yang berlari ke belakang. "Cincin ini dengan kualitas terbaik, kami bekerja sama dengan salah satu toko perhiasan dekat sini. Tenang, kualitas terjamin, ada sertifikatnya."

"Pengantinku tidak membu…" Jimin terdiam saat melihat Yoongi sedang melihat-lihat kotak besar yang berisi jajaran cincin dengan berbagai ukuran dan motif. "Baiklah. Pilih salah satu."

Sang pendeta kembali berkata menjelaskan arti dari setiap motif dan ukiran yang terdapat pada cincin, lalu Yoongi memilih cincin paling simple, polos, yang berukuran cukup kecil, memasukkannya ke dalam jari manis kirinya yang langsung tepat, pas. Melepasnya lagi dan memperhatikannya lalu membaca ukiran yang terdapat di bagian dalam cincin. " _ **Tha Gad Agam Ort**_." Bisiknya dengan suara pelan. "Apa artinya?"

"Itu dari bahasa Scotlandia, yang berarti " _ **Cintaku Hanya Untukmu**_ "." Sang pendeta menjawab sambil tersenyum senang.

Tak ada pergerakkan ataupun suara dari Jimin sedangkan Yoongi sendiri merasa canggung, dan kembali meletakkan cincin ke dalam kotak, merasa bodoh karena sempat tertarik pada cincin-cincin itu. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya arti dari kata-kata itu yang mengganggunya. "A-aku pikir, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kami akan mengambilnya." Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Jimin kembali bersuara. Mengambil kembali cincin yang tadi sempat di pilih oleh Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan kaget. "Itu hanya kata-kata. Tak berarti apapun."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya, terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami memiliki lagu spesial untuk pernikahan kalian. Ayo, sayang bernyanyilah." Sang pendeta menyuruh kedua putrinya untuk bernyanyi.

"Lagu? Yang benar saj…" hampir saja Jimin berteriak kesal, namun tertahan saat Yoongi kembali berbisik di telinganya.

"Biarkan. Berhenti menyelanya. Aku sudah lelah."

 _Oh, my love is like a red, red rose_

 _That's newly sprung in June_

 _Oh, my love is like a melody_

 _That's sweetly played in tune_

 _As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_

 _So deep in love am I_

 _And I will love thee still, my dear_

 _Till all the seas gang dry…_

Mendengar kedua putrinya bernyanyi., sang pendeta memandangi keduanya dengan kilatan bangga. Setelah nada terakhir terdengar, sang pendeta berdehem, "Sekarang, aku bertanya, apakah kalian pernah menjalin pernikahan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab hampir bersamaan dengan Yoongi.

"Apakah kau memiliki cincin?"

"Tadi kau baru saj…" Sang pendeta menatap Jimin tajam, oke, sekarang Jimin hanya harus mengikuti kata-kata dari si pendeta. "Ya, aku memilikinya."

"Sekarang pasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari pengantinmu."

Yoongi merasa aneh, dan kepalanya terasa ringan saat berhadapan dengan Jimin. Saat di mana Jimin memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, perasaan ini terasa hangat, kehangatan yang tak bisa dia deskripsikan, tak ada kata yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaan Yoongi saat ini. Setelah memasangkan cincin itu, jari mereka masih bertautan. Jari Jimin lebih hangat dan tak sepucat jari Yoongi. Jimin memandangi Yoongi dengan dalam. Berbagai emosi berkelebat di mata kelamnya, dan napasnya terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sedikit kaget dengan dirinya, sejak kapan Yoongi hapal dengan ritme napas seorang Park Jimin? Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya, dan melihat sang pendeta membawa sebuah pita putih berukuranng cukup panjang, sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

Lalu sang pendeta mengikat tangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih bertautan dengan pita putih tersebut. "Sekarang kalian telah terikat." Sang pendeta berkata pelan, " Ikuti kata-kataku… 'Aku Menerimamu sebagai pasanganku'."

"Aku menerimamu sebagai pasanganku." Yoongi berbisik.

"Tuan?" Sang pendeta mamandang Jimin.

Jimin masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, dan Yoongi dapat merasakan kembali tarikan hasrat yang telah terbangun di antara mereka. Tarikan yang begitu kuat lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai pasanganku." Suara Jimin terdengar dalam dan sedikit serak.

"Di depan Tuhan dan saksi, aku menyatakan bahwa pernikahan kalian telah sah. Apa yang telah di persatukan oleh Tuhan tak akan bisa di pisahkan oleh tangan manusia. Semuanya $1750."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi dan melihat sang pendeta dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"$1000 untuk biaya pernikahan dan surat-suratnya. $500 untuk cincinnya."

"$500 hanya untuk cincin?"

"Itu terbuat dari emas 24k dan bersertifikat."

"Dan sisanya?" Jimin bertanya malas.

"$200 untuk bunga." Kedua putri sang pendeta hanya tersenyum lebar di samping ayahnya. "$50 untuk pitanya, kalian tidak boleh membukanya sampai kalian tiba di kamar pengantin kalian. Dan untuk lagunya gratis."

Jimin mengambil dompet yang di simpan di kantong celananya dengan canggung, karena sebelah tangannya masih terikat dengan tangan Yoongi. "Ini. Sisanya tidak perlu di kembalikan, berikan itu pada kedua putrimu. Terimakasih untuk lagunya."

"Terimakasih. Surat-suratnya akan saya antarkan ke hotel tempat kalian menginap besok sore."

Lalu Jimin dan Yoongi meninggalkan Gereja tersebut dengan diiringi pandangan dari sang pendeta, dan dendangan lirih dari kedua putrinya.

 _And I will love thee still, my dear_

 _Till all the seas gang dry…_

~][~

TBC

Alurnya memang sengaja di buat lambat, karena saya pengen seenggaknya, mereka mengenal satu sama lain dulu sebelum menikah hehe :D

Review please? ;)

Kritik dan sarannya ya?

Apakah ini kepanjangan?

Ataukah terlalu berbelit?

Hehe terimakasih ^o^

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Minyoonlovers** Yoongi juga berharap begitu, makanya dia pilih Jimin, dia harap Jimin bisa lindungin dia :) Masalah Han Gu, karakter dia di sini beda banget sama novel aslinya, di novel dia sama sekali gak ada perasaan semacam itu, tapi kalo di sini, mari kita lihat kedepannya hehe Tenang aja, saya juga pecinta Jimin seme, gak bisa bayangin dia di ukein sama mas Gula hahahah Terimakasih ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :D

 **princexod** Badboy kan baiknya sama pasangannya doang hehe Tsun itu gak bisa di lepas dari image Yoongi hahaha Chapter ini lama, maaf yaaa huhu Jangan panggil Thor ya, saya mah bukan author, panggil N aja ^o^ terimakasih ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **qwertyxing** Chapter ini lama, maaf yaaa huhu terimakasih ya udah baca dan review, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :D

 **07** Tuh udah sah hahaha kalo udah sah tinggal ngapain lagi? Hehe terimakasih, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya :)

 **an.2794** hmm, bisa di bilang begitu, tapi banyak yang saya rubah hehe Iyaaaa, Yoongi rambut item itu ukeable(?) bangeet w Haha seme berengsek, tobatnya cuma bisa ma uke yang tepat hahaha terimakasih ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **Hanami96** halloooo jugaaa ^o^ terimakasih yaa, hmm masalah itu kayanya udah di certain sekilas di chapter 1, gak detail si emang, semoga kedepannya bisa saya perjelas lagi dengan perlahan yaa hehe terimakaksih, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya juga yaa :)

 **anunyajimin** Iyaa, kasiaan Yoongi T^T udah nikah nih hehe terimakasih yaa, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **The Min's** Terimakasiiih, seneng deh ada yang suka hehe Chapter ini lama, maaf ya, saya stuck di sini T_T Semoga next chap bisa lebih cepet, terimakasih yaa, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu :)

 **LittleDevil94** Tapi aku cintanya ma Yoongi hehe peace .. ini udah, terimakasih yaa, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **she3nn0** otp kesayangan, ? :D sebenernya mereka ada cerita sendiri, tapi saya belum ada niat buat remake itu hehe Iya, otp ini lagi hits banget belakangan ini huhu *nangis bahagiaaa* terimakasih ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **praxion** Terimakasiih, keep watching ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya juga, jangan bosen :)

 **driccha** Terimakasih yaa, ini udah di lanjut, semoga tetep suka ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **CandytoPuppy** sudaaah, terimakasih yaa, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

 **Shubble** Terimakasiih hehe semoga chapter depan lebih cepet yaa, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :) terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story belongs to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Taehyung from BTS (Mentioned)

Namjoon from BTS (Mentioned)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC

And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring and Long

Very Slow Plot

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

~][~

Ketika hujanlah yang menyambut mereka di luar gereja, Jimin dan Yoongi saling memandang dan memberikan isyarat tak terucap untuk berlari menembus hujan dan kembali ke hotel. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bertaut karena ikatan pita dari sang pendeta, secara tak langsung membuat jari-jari mereka saling menggenggam, dan itulah satu-satunya bagian dari tubuh mereka yang terasa hangat.

"Sebentar…" Jimin menghentikan langkah mereka saat pintu hotel hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di depan. Agar tubuh mereka tak di hujani oleh air langit yang semakin deras, Jimin menarik Yoongi ke tembok di samping pintu, memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi dengan badan Yoongi bersandar pada tembok bata di belakangnya.

Dalam diam, Jimin mencoba membuka ikatan pita di tangan mereka dengan sebelah tangan, agak kesusahan memang, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa.

"Ja-jangan..." Yoongi mencoba mencegah usaha Jimin dengan mendorong sebelah tangan Jimin yang masih mencoba melepaskan simpul ikatan.

"Aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan pita ini saat berjalan di dalam hotel." Jimin menggeram, kesal karena usahanya terhalangi oleh Yoongi.

"Tapi pendeta bilang kita tak boleh membukanya sampai kita tiba di kamar." Yoongi berkata cepat, masih berusaha menghalau tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?" Jimin mendesis saat jari-jari pucat Yoongi yang menutupi pita di pergelangan tangan mereka menyentuh tepat di nadinya. Kehangatan langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuh Jimin.

"Mu-mungkin hal buruk. Aku tidak tau, setidaknya kita bisa mencegah itu terjadi." Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar desisan di sela-sela bibir Jimin yang terkatup, tak yakin dengan ekspresi yang Jimin tujukan karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang lampu temaram di belakangnya. Apakah Jimin marah?

"Di jaman seperti ini kau masih mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu?" Jimin bertanya dengan skeptis, tak percaya bahwa dia telah menikahi seorang yang kolot. Yoongi tak menjawab, namun sebelah tangannya masih mencoba menutupi pita di tangan mereka. "Kau benar-benar akan masuk hotel dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Jimin berkata dengan mata tepat menatap ke bola mata caramel Yoongi.

"Me-mereka tidak akan memperhatikan. Lagipula ini sudah ma…"

Kata-kata di bibir Yoongi tak terselesaikan karena kini bibirnya tengah tertutupi oleh sepasang bibir lain yang mendesaknya. Yoongi membulatkan matanya, memandang mata Jimin yang juga tengah memandangnya. Tangan Jimin yang sejak tadi berusaha keras membuka ikatan, kini terselip di belakang leher Yoongi, menekannya dan sedikit menggenggam lembut rambut basah Yoongi. Dengan badan Jimin yang menekannya ke belakang, kedua tubuh mereka semakin berdesakkan. Jimin menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa Yoongi berikan.

Yoongi tak pernah berciuman, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya berciuman. Namun hasrat itu ada, memanasi kulitnya di balik pakaiannya yang basah merambat hingga pipi pucatnya. Karena tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin dengan cara yang kaku.

Merasakan kebingungan yang di rasakan oleh Yoongi, Jimin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, lalu memindahkan tangannya melewati telinga dan rahang Yoongi dengan sentuhan lembut dan berhenti di dagu lancip Yoongi. Saat Jimin mengalihkan pusat pandangannya dari mata ke bibir merona Yoongi, Jimin memiringkan posisi wajah Yoongi dan menarik dagunya dengan lembut, membuat sepasang bibir Yoongi terpisah dan merekah. Dengan tidak sabar Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat bibir bawah Yoongi sekilas dan melesakkan lidahnya. Mengunci bibir mereka dalam pagutan yang dalam.

Saat Jimin menjauhkan badannya, Yoongi pikir dia telah melakukan kesalahan, maka dari itu dia belum berani membuka kembali matanya untuk bertatapan dengan Jimin. Dia malu. Namun kejadian selanjutnya membuat lenguhan kecil lolos dari dalam mulutnya. Yoongi dapat merasakan rasa Jimin, halus dan memikat dengan panas yang memabukan. Lidah Jimin mendorong masuk lidah Yoongi, menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Yoongi yang tak memiliki pertahanan.

Secara tak sadar kedua kaki Yoongi terbuka, membuat celah yang di manfaatkan oleh Jimin untuk menyelipkan sebelah lututnya. Saat merasakan Yoongi telah mengikuti posisi yang Jimin tujukan, Jimin menurunkan tangannya, melewati leher dan deretan kancing di depan kemeja Yoongi dan berhenti di pinggang rampingnya.

Jimin menyadari bahwa badan Yoongi melemas, maka dari itu Jimin menghentikan gerakan lidahnya, sedikit menarik jarak namun kedua bibir mereka masih bersentuhan dengan napas yang saling berkejaran. Jimin mendapati bahwa Yoongi tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu, dengan kedua pipi yang di hiasi semburat merah dan bibir yang juga memerah nan basah. Melihat keadaan Yoongi yang begitu menggoda, Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat dan menarik kedua belah bibir Yoongi secara bergantian. Setelahnya Jimin memindahkan bibirnya melewati pipi Yoongi dan terus hingga sampai pada belakang telinga Yoongi, menjilati kulit sensitif tersebut dalam gerakkan yang lambat dan membuat napas Yoongi tersendat, terutama saat Jimin mulai menggigiti daun telinganya. Hal tersebut membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin terasa terbakar dan pusat panas itu berada di tengah tubuhnya.

Mencoba melawan Jimin, Yoongi mencari-cari kembali bibir panas dan lidah lembut yang telah menggodanya dalam kefrustasian. Memberikan apa yang diinginkan Yoongi, Jimin kembali memagutnya dalam kelembutan, dan suasana intim semakin menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di sekitar leher Jimin yang kokoh, untuk menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan tangannya yang masih terikat oleh pita putih, kini tengah Jimin tekan di atas kepalanya. Jari mereka saling bertautan, dan nadi mereka berdenyut saling berkejaran.

Satu lagi ciuman dalam mereka ciptakan, entah bagaimana terasa liar dan menenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Jimin mencicipi rasa Yoongi, menjilatinya sampai ke titik terdalam. Yoongi rasa, kenikmatan ini akan mengambil kesadarannya. Pantas saja, pikir Yoongi. Begitu banyak perempuan yang rela menggadaikan harga diri mereka hanya untuk bersama Jimin, walaupun hanya untuk semalam. Pantas.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, Jimin menarik kepalanya menjauh. Yoongi sedikit terkejut dirinya masih bisa berdiri, dia pikir dia sudah menjadi genangan di bawah kakinya. Jimin bernapas sama cepatnya seperti Yoongi, dadanya naik turun dengan keras. Mereka berdiri dalam diam saat Jimin menarik dan membuka pita pengikat mereka, tatapannya terfokus pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Tangan Jimin bergetar, dan dia tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya sendiri untuk melihat Yoongi. Dia tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah Yoongi atau Yoongi yang melihat ekspresinya.

Setelah pita putih itu terlepas, akhirnya Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi, menunggu Yoongi untuk menentangnya lagi. Tapi Yoongi malah mengatupkan mulutnya dan menarik tangannya yang masih menggantung di leher Jimin. Setelah euphoria dan keintiman mereka berkurang, Yoongi merasa kelelahan kembali mendatanginya dengan intensitas yang lebih besar, terasa seperti seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Melihat cara berdiri Yoongi agak goyah, Jimin kembali membelitkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan ke dalam hotel.

Saat mereka masuk sang _receptionist_ melihat mereka dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Lalu apakah kalian membutuhkan sesuatu? Makan malam mungkin?"

"Terimakasih. Tidak, kami ingin istirahat. Tapi kami ingin sarapan besar untuk besok pagi." Jimin menjawab masih dengan suara seraknya.

"Tentu. Baiklah, selamat beristirahat." _Receptionist_ tersebut kembali memberikan senyumannya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka saat di dalam lift. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin karena kelelahan yang baru terasa sekarang. Saat Yoongi akan menarik panel pintu, Jimin menghentikannya.

"Sebentar…"

"Kenapa? Aku sangat lelah kita bisa bicara lagi nanti." Yoongi menjawab pelan. Kalau Jimin ingin membicarakan masalah ciuman mereka tadi, sungguh, itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Begitu pikir Yoongi.

Jimin tidak menjawab, namun kini dia tengah mengangkat Yoongi dengan sebelah tangan di punggung dan belakang lututnya. _Bridal style_.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi yang kaget langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak Jimin.

"Mengingat kau adalah seorang yang kolot dan percaya takhayul. Sebaiknya kita melakukan tradisi terakhir." Jimin mendorong pintu dengan Yoongi tengah bertengger nyaman dalam gendongannya. "Akan sial jika sang pengantin terjatuh di depan pintu kamar pengantinnya. Mengingat kau sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Terimakasih."

"Biayanya $100." Jimin mencoba melucu, mengingatkan mereka atas semua biaya yang di ucapkan oleh sang pendeta tadi. Mendengar itu, Yoongi tersenyum.

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi di tengah ruangan. Yoongi berdiri dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di pundak Jimin. Agar tidak memandangi Jimin, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, ranjang besar di sampingnya benar-benar menggoda. Membuat kelelahan Yoongi semakin terasa dan ingin segera berbaring di atasnya.

Namun pemandangan ranjang besar itu juga memunculkan sebuah pemikiran yang membuat Yoongi gugup mendekati rasa takut. "A-apakah kita akan…?"

Mendengar suara gugup Yoongi, Jimin memandangnya. "Apakah kita akan…?" lalu mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, "Oh Tuhan, tidak." Jimin berkata cepat, mengerti apa yang hendak di tanyakan oleh Yoongi. "Walaupun sekarang kau begitu menggoda, sayang. Tapi aku begitu lelah. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Saat ini aku lebih memilih tidur daripada bersenggama."

Mendengar itu, Yoongi merasa lega. Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, mencoba melepas sepatunya saat ia berbisik. "Aku tak suka kata-kata itu."

Melihat Yoongi agak kesusahan, Jimin berjongkok di depan Yoongi dan membantunya melepaskan sepatu. "Apa? Bersenggama? Kau harus mulai membiasakannya, manis. Kata-kata semacam itu akan sering kau dengar saat di club ayahmu nanti. Hanya Tuhan yang tau bagaimana bisa selama ini kau tidak pernah mendengar kata itu dan sejenisnya."

"Aku mendengarnya. Hanya saja aku tidak tau artinya selama ini." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin tergelak. Sungguh, seberapa polos pasangannya ini.

Setelah selesai melepaskan kedua sepatu Yoongi, Jimin kembali berdiri dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yoongi. "Biarkan aku membantumu." Bisiknya saat melihat Yoongi akan membantah. Setelahnya berlanjut pada celana Yoongi. "Angkat kakimu." Dengan berpegangan pada pundak Jimin, Yoongi menurut dan mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam celana satu persatu.

Kini Jimin menarik Yoongi kearah kamar mandi, mengatur temperature air shower lalu menempatkan Yoongi di bawahnya. "Mandilah, manis. Malam ini kau bebas dariku. Aku mungkin memandangimu, namun aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Mandilah."

Yoongi tidak pernah telanjang di depan orang lain sebelumnya, karena itu sekarang rona merah mulai merambati di sekujur tubuh pucatnya. Dalam diam Yoongi mulai membasuh badannya, dia tidak tau apakah Jimin masih di kamar mandi atau telah keluar, Yoongi hanya ingin menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat. Otot-ototnya mengendur di bawah siraman air hangat dan Yoongi mengerang dalam kenyamanannya.

Setelah menyabuni dan mencuci rambutnya dengan cepat, Yoongi mematikan shower. Saat hendak berbalik, sebuah handuk telah menutupi kepalanya, sedang badannya telah di bungkus oleh _bathrobe_ putih besar dan hangat. Dalam diam, Jimin membantu Yoongi mengeringkan badan dan rambutnya, setelah di rasa cukup, Jimin menarik Yoongi keluar dan mendudukannya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah." Jimin berbisik pelan saat dia lihat Yoongi sudah menyamankan diri di dalam selimut. Yoongi masih mencoba membuka matanya, namun rasa kantuk semakin menariknya ke dalam batas kesadaran. Yang terakhir Yoongi ingat sebelum terlelap adalah, tubuh telanjang Jimin yang berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

~][~

Yoongi tidak bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada apapun, hanya ada kelembutan, kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari tempat tidur di tengah malam musim gugur di sebuah Negara Eropa. Dengan enggan Yoongi membuka matanya, ruangan itu gelap dan sunyi, hujan telah berhenti hanya ada suara kendaraan di luar sana sesekali. Di luar juga masih gelap, belum ada cahaya yang menembus jendela. Lalu Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan dia terkejut. Ada seonggok tubuh yang kini tengah tidur di sisi ranjangnya yang lain.

Itu Jimin. Suaminya. Yoongi baru mengingat apa yang membuatnya terdampar di sini. Kini dia telah menikah. Badan Jimin telanjang, setidaknya bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi selimut. Jimin tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengapit sebuah bantal di bawah kepalanya. Pemandangan punggung dan bahunya yang lebar tersaji di depan Yoongi. Ekspresinya ketika tidur begitu lembut, begitu manusiawi, jauh berbeda dengan saat dia tengah membuka kedua matanya yang penuh dengan intimidasi dan terkesan tak nyata dengan ketampanannya.

Suara napas Jimin yang teratur membuat kelopak mata Yoongi kembali berat. Yoongi menutup kembali kedua matanya dengan mengingat bahwa sekarang dia telah menikah dan akan segera bertemu ayahnya, dan dia akan segera bebas karena tentu saja Jimin tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan ia kerjakan dan akan pergi kemana ia. Berkurangnya rasa khawatir dalam diri Yoongi kembali membawanya ke dalam tidur yang dalam sekali lagi.

…

Kali ini Yoongi bermimpi. Dia mendengar suara air, lalu dia melihat sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalirkan airnya ke sebuah danau. Yoongi berdiri di samping danau dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu di sela-sela pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Yoongi ingat, ini adalah tempat yang pernah didatanginya bersama Jin, Jungkook, dan juga Jeonghan. Namun Yoongi lupa tempat apa namanya. Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang pernah di datangi Yoongi yang bisa di sebut sebagai tempat berlibur, karena sebelumnya Yoongi tak pernah pergi kemanapun.

Mengingat sekilas apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Jeonghan tentang tempat ini. Katanya danau ini di tunggui oleh seorang iblis penggoda yang akan menarik dan membawa orang-orang yang berani mendekati danau sampai ke dasar. Begitu yang di ceritakan oleh penduduk di sekitar. Namun, dalam mimpinya Yoongi tak merasakan takut dan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan danau.

Saat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, Yoongi memandangi air danau yang jernih dengan air yang berwarna kehijauan. Kejernihan airnya menggoda Yoongi untuk memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Saat pertama kulit kakinya menyentuh air dingin, Yoongi terkejut, namun setelahnya ada kenyamanan. Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi danau dan membuat kakinya yang di balut celana pendek sebatas paha memasuki air lebih dalam sampai air tersebut menyentuh perbatasan lututnya.

Yoongi tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati dinginnya air di kakinya dan hangatnya matahari yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Yoongi tidak takut walaupun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan mengusap kakinya. Lagi, sampai beberapa kali. Lalu sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan kakinya, bergerak lembut dan sedikit memijatnya. Yoongi melenguh pelan dalam kenyamanan karena itu. Tangan dengan jari-jari panjang itu bergerak semakin ke atas melewati betis dan lutut Yoongi. Lalu sesosok tubuh muncul dari kedalaman air.

Sosok itu masih menyentuh dan mengusapnya sampai ke paha lalu menyelimuti pinggang Yoongi dengan lengan-lengan panjangnya. Yoongi merasa aneh namun nyaman maka dari itu Yoongi masih menutup matanya, sedang tangannya kini tengah balik menyentuh punggung sosok di hadapannya. Yoongi takut jika dia membuka matanya sosok itu akan lenyap. Sosok itu terasa hangat dan kulitnya begitu halus dan juga berotot di bawah jari-jarinya.

Kekasih dalam mimpinya membisikkan kata sayang dengan tangan yang masih memeluknya. Sedangkan mulutnya tengah bermain di leher bagian depannya. Di manapun dia menyentuh, Yoongi merasakan sengat panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Haruskah aku membawamu?" Suara halus itu bebisik. Sedangkan jari-jarinya kini tengah melepaskan pakaian Yoongi satu persatu, membawa kulit pucatnya ke bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. "SStt... Jangan takut, sayang… Jangan..."

Dan dengan matanya yang masih tertutup, Yoongi merasakan sosok itu kembali menciumi lehernya lalu turun ke dadanya. Menjilati bulatan kecil di dadanya dengan lidahnya yang terasa panas. Jari-jari tangannya mengelus sisi depan tubuh Yoongi, melewati dada lalu berhenti di pinggang dan kembali ke dada yoongi. Sedangkan bibirnya masih menciumi puting kecil Yoongi secara bergantian, dan menggerakkan lidahnya dengan pelan.

Gerakan tersebut terus berlanjut sampai dengan sosok itu menggesekkan giginya ke bagian tubuh Yoongi yang sensitive tersebut. Aksi itu membuat lenguhan keluar melewati sela-sela bibir Yoongi, dan Yoongi merasakan pusat tubuhnya kini menegang dan menyiksa. Yoongi menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan gelisah, membuat kulitnya dan kulit sosok di hadapannya saling bergesekkan. Napas Yoongi mulai tak teratur, sedang desahannya masih berlanjut seiring dengan gerakkan bibir lawannya. Lalu sosok tersebut menggerakkan sebelah tangannya lebih ke bawah dan ke bawah, mangusap paha bagian dalam Yoongi dengan gerakan selembut beledu. Dan saat sosok tersebut menggenggam pusat tubuhnya…

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan nyalang, napasnya masih terputus-putus. Yoongi bangun dalam keadaan bingung dan gairah yang masih menyelimutinya. Saat mimpinya mulai luntur, Yoongi sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya tidak berada di tepi danau namun di sebuah hotel di Belanda, sedangkan suara air mengalir itu berasal dari suara hujan yang kembali turun di luar sana. Tidak ada cahaya matahari, yang ada hanya lampu tidur yang menyala di sebelah ranjangnya. Dan tubuh yang mengukungnya bukanlah sosok penunggu danau, tapi sosok nyata dan hangat. Kepalanya sekarang tengah berada di atas perut Yoongi, bibirnya bergerak dalam gerakan yang terkesan malas. Yoongi menegang dan merintih dalam keterkejutan saat menyadari bahwa dia kini telah telanjang, dan Jimin telah menikmati tubuhnya dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, memandangnya dalam tatapan yang dalam. Matanya terlihat bercahaya dan lebih hangat dari biasanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan tersenyum.

Jimin berbisik dengan suara seraknya. "Kau begitu sulit untuk di bangunkan."

~][~

TBC

Ini gak di sengaja stop di sini, abis kalau di lanjut kepanjangan hehe :D

Review, please? ^o^

Semakin lambat alurnya, tapi saya gak bisa berbuat apa-apa _ _|||) I'm sorry

 **Balasan Review:**

 **minyoonlovers** NC? Ada gak yaaa hahaha Han Gu datangnya nanti, entah kapan :D terimakasih yaa, keep watching, jangan bosen :)

 **ravoletta** Terimakasih :) itu indah? Gak ada romantis2nya si Jimun mah hehe terimakasih udah baca+review, keep watching ya :)

 **she3nn0** bakal gimana yaaa, saya juga gak tau hehe :) terimakasih ya, jangan bosen buat baca+review :)

 **CandytoPuppy** Yeaah, akhirnya :D

 **gita9393** Terimakasih, keep watching yaa :)

 **Guest** Terimakasih :)

 **qwertyxing** Di usahain yaa, terimakasih :) Ayoo, mari kita lindungin Yoongi w

 **LittleDevil94** Hahaha cintaku juga di tolak sama Yoongi T^T Terimakasih yaa, untuk update, saya usahain sesuai kemampuan saya hehe :) Jangan bosen yaa :)

 **jim8nyoungi8895** ini udah lanjut, terimakasih :)

 ** **07**** Iya, susah.. dan butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar hehe :) thanks, keep watching yaa, jangan bosen hehe :)

 **FuckMeYoongi** Komennya panjaaaang, saya bingung balesnya hehe tapi sumpah saya ngakak pas bacanya, seneng, terimakasih yaaa :) Jangan bosen ya, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya juga :) Saya update semampunya saya hehe Terimakasih :)

 **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** Terimakasih :)

 **anunyajimin** Mulai suka gak yaaa? Hehe Terimakasih, keep watching ya, jangan bosen :)

 **praxion** Udah yaa :) Terimakasih, jangan bosen yaa

 **sueweetiesuga** Terimakasih :) untuk update, semuanya semampu saya hehe

 **Hanami96** Enggak juga, saya stop saat saya rasa udah kepanjangan aja hehe :) puyeng, mabok kenapa? OoO untuk perkembangan rasa Jimin ke Yoongi hmm, kita lihat saja ya hehe Ini udah di update semampu saya :) Terimakasih yaa, jangan bosen :)

 **haneunseok** Masih dalam proses, di tunggu aja kelanjutnannya, terimakasih :)

Terimakasih semuanya, jangan bosen yaaa, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu :)


	5. Chapter 5

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story belongs to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Namjoon from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Taehyung from BTS (Mentioned)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC

And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language and Sex Scene)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring and Long

Slow Plot

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

~][~

Dengan napas yang terputus-putus, Yoongi memandangi Jimin yang kini tepat berada di atasnya. Pandangan mereka saling mengunci dan napas mereka saling beradu. Yoongi tidak pernah tau bahwa sebuah bisikan dapat begitu mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Ya, bisikan iblis penggoda yang kini nyata di hadapannya.

Jimin sendiri, dia kini sedang menikmati pemandangan erotis tepat di bawahnya. Napas Yoongi yang membelai wajahnya begitu memabukan di tambah rona merah yang menghiasi tiap inci kulit pucatnya membuat hasrat Jimin kian berdesir. Yoongi begitu indah.

Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, namun arah matanya tertuju pada hal yang salah, karena kini matanya mendapati bahwa tubuh Jimin telah sama polosnya dengan dirinya. Namun Yoongi tak bisa mengalihkan kembali tatapannya, terpaku pada bentuk tubuh Jimin yang begitu sempurna. Yoongi menyadari bahwa tubuh Jimin memang lebih besar darinya dan berotot di beberapa bagian. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tak ada otot yang membentuk tubuhnya.

Jimin kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menyusuri dagu hingga dada Yoongi dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Jimin begitu memuja kulit putih Yoongi yang kini di hiasi oleh bercak merah yang Jimin ciptakan. Saat Jimin menurunkan ciumannya dan menjilati sekitar pusar Yoongi, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tetaplah berbaring. kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, sayang. Biarkan aku memujamu…" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi, sedangkan tangannya kembali mendorong Yoongi agar kembali berbaring, namun tindakannya itu terhenti saat ia merasakan jari-jari halus Yoongi yang kini tengah menyusuri dadanya. "Yaah… kau bisa menyentuhku… yaahh sayang…"

Gerakan Yoongi terkesan ragu dan malu-malu, namun entah mengapa Jimin begitu menikmatinya dan hasratnya terpancing begitu cepat. Sebenarnya saat ia terbangun sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, Jimin hanya berniat iseng, namun tak disangka keisengannya malah menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran gairah.

"Kalau kau terus menyentuhku, aku yakin semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi biarkan aku kembali mengambil alih, manis…" Setelah menjauhkan jari-jari Yoongi dari kulitnya, Jimin membawa jari itu ke bibirnya, mencium dan menjilati setiap ruasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Yoongi.

"A-apah yang eummhh…" Kata-kata Yoongi terputus oleh lidah Jimin yang kini kembali menerobos pertahanan mulutnya, menggigit dan menarik lidahnya dalam kelembutan yang menyesatkan. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi menempatkan kedua tangannya pada rambut Jimin yang terasa lembut dan basah di sela-sela jarinya.

Saat mulutnya disibukkan oleh pertarungan dengan mulut Yoongi, Jimin menuntun sebelah tangannya menyusuri bagian samping tubuh Yoongi, di mulai dari pundak terus turun hingga sebelah paha Yoongi. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan pelan menikmati tekstur halus dari kulit Yoongi yang belum terjamah. Jimin tau dan dia sangat yakin, bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Yoongi, maka dari itu dia harus melakukannya selembut dan sehalus mungkin, Jimin akan mengenalkan Yoongi pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

Merasakan jari-jari Jimin yang terus bergerak ke bawah, Yoongi menurunkan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi pusat tubuhnya yang sejak tadi telah terbuka.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, sayang. Saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, maka aku akan semakin menginginkannya… Jadi, sebaiknya kau melepaskan tanganmu, sebelum aku melakukan hal-hal yang kasar…" Mendengar kata-kata penuh ancaman dari Jimin, akhirnya Yoongi menyingkirkan tangannya dari pusat tubuhnya.

"Bagus… Menurutlah pada suamimu, manis." Dengan itu, Jimin langsung menurunkan kepalanya, melewati dada dan perut Yoongi dan langsung berhadapan dengan pusat tubuh Yoongi yang sudah menegang. "Sudah menegang seperti yang seharusnya…"

"A-aanghhh…" Yoongi melenguh keras saat Jimin memasukkan pusat tubuhnya pada mulutnya yang hangat tanpa peringatan. Menggerakan lidahnya menyusuri bagian tubuh Yoongi yang terasa semakin menegang.

Jimin begitu memanjakan telinganya dengan suara yang Yoongi dendangkan atas perbuatannya, suara erangan Yoongi membuat hasratnya kian meninggi.

Mengalihkan mulutnya, kini Jimin menciumi paha bagian dalam Yoongi, menjilat dan menggigit meninggalkan jejak basah berwarna merah di kedua bagian paha Yoongi yang tadinya mulus tak bernoda.

Setelah puas atas tanda yang dia tinggalkan, Jimin kembali memfokuskan pada pusat tubuh Yoongi. Saatnya berhenti bermain-main, begitu pikirnya. Respon yang Jimin terima saat ia mulai menggerakkan mulut dan menjilati kedua buah zakar Yoongi adalah dengan mengetatnya cengkraman kaki Yoongi yang kini melingkar di sekitar pundaknya.

Mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan, Jimin memberikan usapan halus di pinggul Yoongi, sedangkan dia sendiri tak mengurangi gerakan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan mengecap rasa dari cairan yang mulai merembas dari kejantanan Yoongi dengan lidahnya.

Yoongi sendiri tak lagi bisa mengontrol suaranya. Apa yang Jimin lakukan pada kejantanannya membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Yoongi tidak bodoh. Dia tau apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan, tapi dia tidak tau bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini. Seperti kesadaranmu di tarik sedikit demi sedikit dari kepalamu.

Yoongi lelaki dewasa. Tentu dia tau apa itu hasrat, hanya saja selama ini dia tidak pernah menyalurkannya. Bahkan dengan tangannya sendiripun dia tidak pernah. Dia sering mendengar cerita-cerita erotis yang sering di bagi oleh Jeonghan, di tambah setelah Jin menikah, dia kadang suka berbagi ceritanya juga. Kadang, saat mendengar cerita mereka hasrat Yoongi terpancing, namun pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan mendiamkannya, dan meninggalkan hasratnya agar menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Aa-aakhh…" Yoongi kembali mengerang, gesekan gigi Jimin pada batang kejantanannya menarik kembali fokusnya. Menuntutnya agar meresapi hasrat yang selama ini ia abaikan.

Gerakan mulut Jimin semakin cepat. Sesekali di gantikan oleh jari-jarinya saat mulut Jimin ingin meninggalkan noda merah lain pada bagian kulit Yoongi yang ia pikir telah terlewat. Sungguh, kulit putih Yoongi membuat Jimin ingin meninggalkan jejak mulutnya dimana-mana.

Cengkraman jari-jari Yoongi pada rambutnya, membuat Jimin semakin fokus untuk membawa Yoongi pada puncak klimaksnya. Batang kejantanan Yoongi terasa halus dan panas di lidahnya, dan juga semakin keras membuat Jimin semakin berhasrat untuk menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat, yang di hadiahi erangan Yoongi di sela napasnya yang terdengar semakin terengah.

"Ji-Jimhhh…" Dan desah suara Yoongi menyebutkan sepenggal namanya adalah tanda bahwa Jimin telah membawa Yoongi pada pencapaian klimaks pertama dalam hidupnya.

Dengan santai Jimin meneguk dan menjilat habis semua cairan yang di hasilkan oleh kejantanan Yoongi, bahkan cairan yang tersisa di jarinya pun tak terlewatkan. Sambil masih menjilati jarinya, Jimin memandangi Yoongi yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Dada yang tak lagi putih mulus itu terlihat naik turun saat mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Sedang matanya tengah terpejam, meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan.

"Kau tak boleh menggigitinya, itu adalah tugasku…" Jimin menarik bibir Yoongi yang tengah ia gigiti sendiri dengan giginya. Tanpa memberi jeda, di lesakkannya lidahnya ke dalam celah bibir Yoongi yang mulai membengkak, membagi sisa rasa Yoongi pada pemiliknya.

Yoongi sendiri agak mengernyit saat di rasakannya rasa asing di mulutnya, namun Jimin tak membiarkannya bertanya. Karena, saat lidah Jimin mendominasi mulutnya, Yoongi merasakan benda asing yang menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, benda itu bergerak keluar masuk dalam tempo pelan, selang semenit kemudian, benda asing itu bertambah, bergerak meregangkan lubang sempit Yoongi. Dari situ Yoongi sadar bahwa benda asing itu adalah jari-jari Jimin.

Mencoba menerima kehadiran jari Jimin di dalam analnya, Yoongi mulai belajar untuk membalas ciuman yang Jimin berikan, pertama dengan mengikuti gerakan mulut dan lidah Jimin. Saat Jimin mengemut bibir atasnya, maka Yoongi akan mengemut bibir bawah Jimin. Dan saat Jimin menggerakan lidahnya ke seluruh sudut mulut Yoongi, maka Yoongi akan ikut menggerakan lidahnya untuk bertemu lidah Jimin. Sampai kemudian Jimin menarik lidah Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan Jimin menggeram saat lidah hangat Yoongi menyentuh sudut-sudut mulutnya.

Geraman Jimin di balas oleh erangan Yoongi saat di rasakannya jari-jari Jimin melesak semakin ke dalam sampai jari itu menyentuh satu titik yang membuat pandangan Yoongi sedikit memburam karena kenikmatan.

"Ahh… _I got you, sugar_ …" Yoongi memandangi Jimin dengan sayu, memperhatikan rambut Jimin yang setengah basah oleh keringat, seperti rambutnya. Dan entah mengapa, Yoongi merasa bahwa pandangan Jimin saat memandang balik dirinya terasa berbeda. Mengalihkan tatapannya, Jimin menciumi seluruh wajah Yoongi, di mulai dari pelipisnya yang basah oleh keringat dan Jimin menjilatnya tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun, lalu menciumi pertengahan diantara kedua mata Yoongi sampai ke hidung mungilnya, dan berakhir dengan menjilati rahang sampai ke telinga kiri Yoongi, menikmati desah napas Yoongi yang mulai tak teratur kembali.

" _I want to go deep into your body… I'll be so gentle, love… This is going hurt… But, hold it okay? Just relax… God, you're so lovely…"_ Bisik Jimin dengan suara paraunya. Sungguh, Jimin sangat berusaha keras untuk mengontrol gairahnya. Selama ini Jimin selalu berurusan dengan pasangan yang berpengalaman, maka dari itu Jimin tak perlu berhati-hati. Namun, ini Yoongi, seorang yang polos yang tak pernah mengenal namanya _having sex_ , bahkan yang mengambil _first kiss_ nya adalah Jimin. Jimin tau bibir tak berpengalaman itu.

Masih menciumi titik _sensitive_ Yoongi di telinganya sampai ke denyut nadi di leher samping Yoongi, Jimin melepaskan kedua jarinya dari lubang Yoongi, lalu membawa tangannya tersebut ke kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dari waktu yang cukup lama, sampai terasa menyakitkan. Sedikit memijatnya untuk memaksimalkan ukurannya, sampai keluar sedikit cairan _pre-cum_ di ujungnya, Jimin membawa kejantanannya ke lubang anal Yoongi. Pada awalnya Jimin hanya menggesekkannya, lalu setelah beberapa lama mulai mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jimin tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Yoongi saat ia melakukan penetrasi tersebut. Merekan semua ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Yoongi yang memerah. Saat kejantanannya semakin masuk, Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan suara napas tertahan.

" _It's hu-hurt_ …" Bisik Yoongi. Lalu menggigit kembali bibirnya yang membengkak, untuk menahan erang kesakitan yang hendak keluar. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan Jimin yang berada di sisi kiri-kanan tubuhnya sebagai penopang.

Jimin menghentikan penetrasinya. Sungguh, Jimin ingin segera melesakkan kejantanannya dengan keras, namun saat melihat raut wajah Yoongi, Jimin menahannya.

" _It's okay… just relax, you'll be fine_ …" Jimin kembali menarik bibir Yoongi yang tengah di gigitinya, lalu melanjutkan penetrasinya yang sempat terhenti. Dan juga memindahkan pegangan Yoongi pada kedua pundaknya. Dengan geraman tertahan, Jimin mendorong kejantanannya dengan sedikit keras, dan menghasilkan gigitan di bibirnya oleh Yoongi.

Jimin bisa merasakan rasa karat dari luka di bibirnya. Namun entah kenapa, itu malah membangkitkan gairahnya pada titik tertinggi. Sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir Yoongi lalu Jimin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Memandangi Yoongi yang setengah terpejam, Jimin mulai menggerakan kejantanannya. Pelan pada awalnya, namun saat mendengar erangan Yoongi, gairah Jimin semakin tersulut. Dengan menahan pinggul menggiurkan Yoongi, Jimin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, melesakan kejantanannya sampai menyentuh titik terdalam pada tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan itu lagi, pandangannya sedikit memburam dalam kenikmatan saat Jimin menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Yoongi tak pernah tau ini, Jin tak pernah menceritakan sensasi membutakan yang bisa kita rasakan saat kita bercinta. Cinta? Bisakan Yoongi menyebut ini bercinta?

Di tengah erangan Yoongi dengan suara seraknya, Jimin kembali memberi lumatan pada bibirnya yang terbuka. Menelan habis air liur yang meleleh di sudut bibir Yoongi yang membengkak. Manik caramel Yoongi membuka, bertubrukan dengan manik hitam kelam Jimin yang semakin kelam karena hasratnya yang tak terbendung. Saling membaca gairah yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Masih saling mengunci pandangan, Jimin merasakan rectum Yoongi mengetat, menandakan bahwa dia sudah hampir sampai pada pelepasan selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu Jimin menuntun sebelah tangannya menuju kejantanan Yoongi memijatnya seirama dengan sentakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, ia jadikan penopang tubuhnya di samping kepala Yoongi.

Dan saat itu pun Jimin merasakan bahwa kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan terasa mengencang, dan dalam tiga hentakan selanjutnya, mereka telah sampai pada pelepasan secara bersamaan.

Dengan posisi Yoongi masih melilitkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Jimin, dan juga Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi di detik-detik terakhir pencapaian klimaksnya. Menelan segala erangan yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi maupun dari bibirnya sendiri.

Melepaskan bibir Yoongi, Jimin memandangi Yoongi seolah Yoongi adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

"Oh Tuhan…"

~][~

Jimin meninggalkan tempat tidur setelah memandangi Yoongi yang sudah mulai terlelap kembali dalam waktu cukup lama. Jimin menatap dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Jimin marasa linglung dan bimbang, terlihat seperti dirinyalah yang telah kehilangan keperjakaan alih-alih Yoongi.

Jimin sering berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang baru dalam kehidupan _sex_ nya, namun ternyata dia salah. Untuk seorang lelaki yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman dan teknik dalam _having sex_ , Jimin merasa _shock_ menemukan bahwa gairahnya bisa terpancing sebegitu dahsyatnya.

Jimin membasuh mukanya sendiri dengan air dingin, sambil menunggu napasnya kembali normal dari gairah yang mengukungnya. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, seharusnya gairahnya telah terpuaskan setelah bercinta lebih dari 3 jam lamanya. Namun ternyata itu tidak cukup. Dia membutuhkan Yoongi, lagi. Memaasukinya, dan menyentuh bagian terdalam dari tubuhnya. Ini gila. Kenapa dia? Kenapa Yoongi?

Yoongi memiliki kulit terputih dari semua yang pernah tidur dengan Jimin. Terhalus, dengan semua rona yang muncul saat gairah memenuhinya. Rambutnya, hitam bak jelaga, begitu kontras di banding kulitnya yang mendekati pucat. Suaranya, suara desahannya, Jimin bisa langsung menegang hanya dengan mendengar itu. Ya, semua itu adalah hal menarik yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa yang dapat di jadikan acuan kenapa Yoongi bisa begitu berpengaruh padanya.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban dari segala pertanyaanya, kali ini Jimin membasuh seluruh badannya dengan air dingin, berharap itu bisa menyurutkan gairahnya. Saat Jimin keluar kamar mandi, Jimin kira Yoongi masih tertidur, tapi ternyata Yoongi tengah memandanginya, dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

Dengan tubuh telanjangnya, Jimin membawa handuk kecil yang telah ia basahi dengan air hangat ke arah Yoongi. Setelah duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yoongi, Jimin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Merasa ada yang menahannya, akhirnya Jimin melihat ke arah Yoongi, yang memang tengah menahan selimut di dadanya.

"Biarkan aku membersihkanmu." Bisiknya, lalu kembali menarik selimut, kali ini tanpa ada yang menahannya.

Dengan telaten, Jimin menyeka seluruh badan Yoongi, di mulai dari dada, pinggul, lalu ke bagian tengah badan Yoongi. Membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa percintaan mereka yang tertinggal, mulai dari keringat, sperma, sampai dengan sedikit darah di bagian anal Yoongi.

"Aku sudah memesan sarapan." Jimin berkata setelah selesai membersihkan badan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Yoongi menunduk sembari menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu malu, aku sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhmu." Jimin menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi. "Kenapa tubuhmu begitu indah?"

"A-aku terlalu pucat." Yoongi menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menyanggah kata-kata manis dari Jimin.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi itu menambah keindahanmu." Jimin kembali berkata dengan tangannya yang menyusuri sepanjang lengan Yoongi yang tak tertutupi selimut.

"Tidak. Dari kecil aku sering di bilang penyakitan karena kulitku ini. Saat aku beranjak remaja, bibiku suka memberikanku krim-krim entah apa, katanya agar kulitku lebih merona." Yoongi kembali menundukan kepalanya, kali ini dia memperhatikan ruam-ruam merah di sepanjang lengan bagian dalamnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda. Yoongi tidak tau saja bahwa di punggungnya pun penuh tanda dari Jimin.

"Tidak susah membuat kulitmu merona, aku tau cara yang lebih ampuh daripada bibimu." Dengan itu, Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyusuri kulit Yoongi dari belakang telinga sampai ke tulang selangka Yoongi dengan sentuhan bibirnya yang seringan bulu. "Lihat… kau merona. _My sugar is on fire_." Jimin terkekeh, senang akan efek yang dia timbulkan terhadap Yoongi. "Jangan pernah memakai krim-krim seperti itu lagi. Kulitmu adalah favoritku. Dengan kulit pucatmu, tanda yang aku tinggalkan akan terlihat semakin terang. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sudah ku tandai sebagai tempat terbaik untuk meninggalkan jejak bibirku, kau ingin tau? Akan ku tunjukan."

Dengan itu, Jimin menarik Yoongi agar lebih mendekat. Melihat Jimin yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan wajahnya, maka Yoongi pun memiringkan kepalanya, menjaga jarak sejauh yang ia bisa dari Jimin. Walaupun itu hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia. Karena dengan posisi seperti itu, Yoongi malah mempermudah Jimin.

"Di sini…" Jimin menjilati tanda kemerahan di bagian belakang leher Yoongi, memperjelas tanda yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu. Lalu turun ke pundak. Jimin sadar, dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini, dia bukan hanya memancing gairah Yoongi, namun juga gairahnya sendiri. Namun Jimin tak bisa menghentikannya.

Semakin ke bawah, Jimin menciumi sepanjang lengan sampai bagian samping tubuh Yoongi, lalu dia tiba di pinggul Yoongi yang menjadi salah satu bagian favoritnya. Dengan pelan, Jimin menciumi pinggul kiri Yoongi yang telah penuh dengan tanda merah sampai ke pinggul bagian kanan. Saat Jimin berhenti untuk menciumi perut Yoongi, sebuah suara tipis menghentikannya.

Dengan terkekeh Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memerah karena malu.

"Sarapan." Jimin masih terkekeh saat dia meninggalkan ciuman kecil di perut Yoongi yang tadi menginterupsinya. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu memilih antara makan atau bercinta denganku. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas."

Lalu Jimin melangkah ke arah kopernya -sepertinya Jimin tidak merasa risih berkeliaran di sekitar Yoongi dalam keadaan telanjang- mengambil sepotong celana kain panjang berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Setelahnya Jimin mendekat ke arah pintu yang telah di ketuk tanpa memakai baju atasannya. Membuat siapa saja yang membawakan sarapan mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

~][~

"Kita akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini kan?" Yoongi bertanya tepat setelah _room boy_ membereskan bekas sarapan mereka. Jimin yang tengah memeriksa ponselnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

"Hari ini? Tidakkah kau ingin beristirahat dahulu? Jalan-jalan menikmati…"

"Aku ingin bertemu ayahku." Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesan tiket sekarang." Setelah menarik napas untuk meredam amarahnya, Jimin mengiyakan keinginan Yoongi.

"Terimakasih. Lalu sertifikat pernikahannya?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya ke _receptionist_. Kau bersiap-siaplah." Jimin keluar setelah memakai pakaian lengkapnya.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka sudah duduk di bandara, penerbangan mereka masih 30 menit lagi.

"Jimin, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Yoongi memandang Jimin yang duduk di samping kirinya, sedang kedua tangan Yoongi menggenggam _cup coffee_ yang terasa hangat di sela jari-jarinya.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan menikahi seorang pewaris? Kalau aku tidak salah, kau pun seorang pewaris. Ayahmu adalah salah satu pengusaha ternama di Korea." Yoongi bertanya dengan hati-hati, memilah setiap kata agar tak menyinggung Jimin.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi itu harta ayahku, bukan milikku." Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, memandangi orang-orang yang hilir mudik di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja di sana, lagipula itu akan menjadi milikmu suatu hari nanti." Yoongi masih melihat ke arah Jimin, memperhatikan ekspresinya dari samping.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Apalagi aku bekerja dalam pengawasan ayahku. Dia akan membandingkan cara kerjaku dengannya, begitu juga dengan petinggi-petinggi lain di perusahaan. Itu bukan hidupku." Jimin sadar dia tengah di perhatikan Yoongi.

"Jadi, apakah hidupmu itu adalah dengan mengencani wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya? Apakah hidup yang kau maksud adalah kebebasan…"

"Apakah sekarang kau mulai ingin mengetahui kehidupanku?" Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang tepat menghujam ke mata caramel Yoongi.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau tidak memikirkan masa dep…"

"Berhentilah. Dan ketahuilah di mana batasmu, Min Yoongi." Dengan itu Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi dan melangkah ke bagian keberangkatan.

Dan sisa perjalanan itu hanya di hiasi oleh kediaman. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang berniat memulai percakapan. Sangat berbeda dengan perjalanan mereka kemarin yang di isi oleh pertanyaan dan obrolan untuk menjaga keadaan agar tetap hidup.

Namun kediaman itu tak menyurutkan perhatian Jimin terhadap Yoongi, karena saat Yoongi jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepala miring ke arah jendela, Jimin menariknya pelan dan memposisikan Yoongi dalam dekapannya.

~][~

TBC

Maafkeun ya update nya lama… ternyata bikin scene NC tuh gak segampang bayanginnya hahaha Saya harus nyari wangsit dulu, bahkan saya harus bongkar koleksi(?) film lama saya buat nyari referensi, tapi apa yang di dapat… malah saya pengen bikin remake an laiiiiin T^T saya tuh harus gimana? Ini aja masih jauuuuuuuuh dari kata selesai, malah pengen bikin yang lain huhuhu Maaf ya malah curhat…

Maaf ya kalo NC nya gak jelas dan gak nyambung, saya akan berusaha yang lebih baik di scene yang mendatang… hohoho

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaa… Terimakasih, jangan bosen buat mampir ^o^

 **Balasan Review:**

 **LittleDeviL94** Seneng deh kalo gak bosan hehe warisannya dalam bentuk apa nih? :'D Terimakasih yaa, di tunggu review selanjutnya ^o^

 **Hanami96** Maafkeun aku stop disutu yaa hehe Alasan sebenarnya, karena saya sudah gak sanggup ngelanjutin T^T Enggak, Jimin gak brutal, di sini Jimin seorang gentleman :) terimakasih yaa, ditunggu review selanjutnya ^o^

 **sueweetiesuga** Terimakasih :) chapter ini lama, karena saya gak sanggup ngetiknyaaa T^T

 **07** maaf aku gantungin yaa T^T 'itu' apa? :) #senyumpolos :'D Namamu padahal ada loh pas aku ketik, tapi pas aku post kok gak ada ya, Cuma nyisa 07 nya aja T^T

 **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** siapin kipas yaa :D yang ini cukup panas gak?

 **Uozumi Han** Gak papa, makasih loh udah review :) #kipasin Yoongi mimpi jorok juga gara2 Jimuun :'D Maapkeun yaa aku stop hahaha

 **minyoonlovers** perjalanan mereka masih panjaaaaaang, dan hal baik/buruk masih banyak yang menghadaaang T^T Jimin gak peduli sama orang lain, kan Yoongi bukan orang lain hehe Iya, untung udah sah yaaa :) Terimakasih yaa, jangan bosen

 **jim8nyoungi8895** maapkeun di stop, soalnya sayanya juga gak sanggup buat lanjut, butuh mental yang kuat T^T

 **qui23** Terimakasih, saya usahain terus lanjut, mohon doanya aja ya semoga gak ada halangan :)

 **ugotnochim** Terimakasih :) Jangan bosen yaa :)

 **dhankim** Terimakasih ya udah review hehe soal saran, kamu bisa minta saran sama author2 lain yang lebih berpengalaman, saya juga baru belajar nulis ^-^ saya memang bukan orang baru dalam fanfiction, tapi selama ini saya hanya jadi penikmat dan pengamat (baca : sider) #peace hehe Cuma satu yang bisa saya kasih tau, tetaplah berimajinasi hehe ^o^

 **CandytoPuppy** Hehe ikut-ikut, di tending Jimin ntar, kita ngintipin aja tugasnya :'D

 **holly** Terimakasih hehe :) Mr. Grey mah terlalu kejam buat Yoongi yang polos haha Jangan di bawa, ntar mereka gak bisa naena dong kalo di bawa hehehe

 **haneunseok** Keep watching yaa, terimakasih :)

 **princexod** Maapkeu ya saya stop, saya udah gak kuat buat lanjutinnya T^T semoga chapter ini cukup sebagai permintaan maaf hehehe

 **gita9393** Mesum sama Jimin itu udah satu paket hehe :)

 **anunyajimin** hahaha Jimin kalo deket Yoongi gak bisa gak mesum wkwkwkw Terimakasih, jangan bosen yaaa :)

 **FuckMeYoongi** Ini udah cukup belum? kalo belum, minta nambah sama Jimin ya hehehe :'D Terimakasih ya, saya selalu seneng baca komennya, panjaaaaaaaaang hahahaha Saya usahain cepet padahal, tapi ternyata chapter ini butuh mental yang kuat T^T

 **ravoletta** Terimakasih juga ya udah review, jangan bosen yaa hehe :)

 **Minsoo-ie** Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review :)

Terimakasih ya buat semua yang udah baca+review, buat para siders juga makasih, saya seneng deh ada yang baca cerita gaje ini hehe :) Jangan bosen ya semuanyaaaaa :*


	6. Chapter 6

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story belongs to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Yoongi from BTS

Jimin from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Namjoon from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Taehyung from BTS (Mentioned)

Hoseok from BTS (as Hosiki)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring || Don't expect too much on this story :"

Slow Plot and Slow Update

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh OC itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja LoL

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

 **~][~**

'WINGS' adalah bangunan yang terdiri dari 11 lantai. 2 lantai terbawah termasuk _basement_ berfungsi sebagai tempat parkir. 3 lantai selanjutnya berfungsi sebagai Club dan tempat judi dan juga Billiard. Dan 3 lantai tersebut terhubung oleh tangga besar yang melingkar di tengah ruangan. Lantai 6 dan 7 berfungsi sebagai tempat tinggal para pekerja, termasuk para wanita penghibur dan para pelanggannya yang mungkin saja ingin bermalam. Lantai 8 sebagai kantor, _kitchen_ , dan gudang. Tempat di mana semua _stock_ makanan dan minuman kualitas terbaik di simpan dan disiapkan. Dan 3 lantai yang tersisa adalah area pribadi, yaitu tempat tinggal sang pemilik, Min Yoosuk. Ada _lift_ khusus yang di siapkan untuk mencapai 3 lantai teratas tersebut. Jadi tidak semua orang bisa naik ke area itu, hanya orang-orang terpercayalah yang bisa.

Dan kini Yoongi dan Jimin tengah berdiri di pintu masuk belakang Club, masih saling diam seperti saat di pesawat, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mencoba untuk memcahkan kebisuan. Mereka sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuat suasana mereka seperti ini. Apakah karena perkataan Yoongi? Ataukah ada hal lain?

Yoongi tidak ingin melewati area Club walaupun ia tau area tersebut masih sepi, karena sekarang baru pukul 2 siang. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar menghindari area tersebut, maka dari itu mereka memasukinya melalui pintu belakang.

Saat Yoongi ingin membuka pintu, pintu tersebut telah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam. Memunculkan sosok kurus berambut cokelat berantakan yang kini tengah menatap Yoongi dengan raut benci yang yang tak di tutupinya.

"K-Kang-ssi… Apa kabar? Aku ingin bertemu ayahku." Yoongi bertanya dengan suara pelan, menatap sosok yang dia panggil Kang di depannya dengan kurang nyaman. Adalah Kang Ha Jung, salah satu pekerja ayahnya, seingat Yoongi dia sudah bekerja di sini dari semenjak dirinya masih usia belasan. Saat itupun usia Kang Ha Jung mungkin hanya 1-2 tahun di bawah Yoongi. Sejak saat itu Yoongi sudah sadar bahwa lelaki tersebut tidak menyukainya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali datang ke sini, tikus kecil?" Lelaki tersebut bertanya dengan suara berdesis, semakin menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada Yoongi.

"Aku i-ingin bertemu ayahku." Yoongi bertanya dengan suara bergetar, membuat Jimin memusatkan tatapannya pada Yoongi.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dengan membiarkan pamanmu mengambilmu, itu tandanya bahwa ayahmu telah membuangmu. Jadi, dapat di pastikan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"A-aku hanya ingin menemuinya, dia sakit."

"Dia tidak membutuhkanmu. Oh, karena kau tau dia sakit maka dari itu kau datang ke sini, mengharapkan warisan, huh?!"

"Tid-tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Kang-ssi. A-aaku…"

"Pergi!"

"Setidaknya tolong panggilkan Hosiki. Dia pasti memb…"

"Tikus kecil, sebaiknya kau pergi. Ini bukan tempatmu. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi tempatmu, jadi…"

"Berhenti membuang waktuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pasanganku berdiri di bawah udara sedingin ini lebih lama lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya… Cepat kau panggilkan Hosiki, sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis." Jimin yang semenjak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran. Melihat lelaki tersebut terus menghina Yoongi yang badannya sudah menggigil benar-benar memancing emosinya.

Dengan menggertakan giginya, akhirnya sosok itu kembali masuk ke dalam, walaupun satu sudut pikirannya bertanya-tanya, mengapa salah satu anggota VIP club bisa berdiri di sana bersama si tikus kecil.

Sepeninggal pegawai ayahnya tersebut, Yoongi memandangi bangunan tinggi di depannya, menarik Yoongi ke dalam ingatan masa kanak-kanaknya, ketika ia hanya di ijinkan mengunjungi ayahnya saat liburan musim panasnya. Hanya di musim panaslah Yoongi bisa melepaskan rindu pada orang yang di sayanginya. Saat dia menginjak remaja kadar kunjungannya semakin berkurang, Yoongi tau itu semua karena keluarga pamannya, namun itupun tak lepas dari campur tangan ayahnya yang ingin melindunginya dengan cara menjauhinya.

" _Club ini bukanlah tempat untukmu, Little-sugar…" Ucap ayahnya sambil mengelus surai kelamnya. "…kau harus menjaga jarak dari lingkungan yang buruk, agar kau tak menikahi orang sepertiku."_

" _Appa. Jangan mengembalikanku ke rumah paman. Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu, aku mohon." Yoongi memelas, memandangi wajah ayahnya yang mulai menua._

" _Sweet-sugar… Kau milik keluarga ibumu. Karena hukum pun tau bahwa lingkungan seperti ini bukanlah untuk anak-anak. Jadi, jangan kembali lagi kesini." Dengan itu ayahnya mencium keningnya sebagai penutup._

Mengingat itu Yoongi terkekeh miris, membuatnya bertanya bagaimanakah pendapat ayahnya atas pernikahannya dengan Park Jimin? Karena ayahnya pasti tau bahwa kenyataannya seorang Park Jimin tidak lebih baik dari seorang Min Yoosuk.

Jimin sendiri hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok mungil di samping kirinya. Segala pemikiran mereka buyar saat seorang lelaki jangkung berambut _dark-orange_ -dalam balutan kemeja putih yang lengannya terlipat sampai siku- memanggil Yoongi lembut.

"Yoongi-ah?" Suara itu memanggil dengan nada bertanya.

"Hosiki!" Tanpa ragu Yoongi melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Hosiki, lelaki berambut _dark-orange_ yang tadi memanggilnya. Hosiki sendiri langsung menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam pelukannya, menghasilkan kerutan samar di kening mulus Jimin saat melihatnya.

Jimin mengenal lelaki tersebut, tentu saja. Jung Hosiki. Lelaki setengah Korea dan setengah Jepang, tangan kanan Min Yoosuk sekaligus Bandar Judi Terbesar di WINGS. Mengenal dan mengawasi segala seluk beluk perjudian yang berjalan di dalamnya. Dan juga membawahi puluhan bodyguard yang bertugas untuk mengawasi dan mengamankan WINGS.

Menyadari tatapan yang menusuknya, Hosiki melepaskan Yoongi dari kungkungan lengan kerasnya. Demi kesopanan walaupun enggan, Hosiki membungkukan badannya ke arah Jimin.

"Park Jimin-ssi." Sapanya dengan suara dalam.

"Jung Hosiki." Jimin membalas dengan anggukan samar. Sebelah tangannya menarik Yoongi agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Melihat sikap Jimin, Hosiki menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya, apa maksud dari sikap Jimin terhadap Yoongi?

Berada di tengah 2 lelaki yang melempar tatapan saling menilai, Yoongi terbatuk gugup, membuat kedua lelaki tersebut kini beralih memandanginya.

"Eumm… Ho-Hosiki, pasti kau sudah mengenalnya, ini Park Jimin, emmm… aku sudah menikah dengannya." Mendengar itu Hosiki tak berkata apapun, hanya memandangi Yoongi semakin dalam, menilai segala ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh wajah pucatnya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hosiki, kini Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin, "Jimin pasti kau juga sudah mengenal Hosiki kan?" Dan hanya di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Jimin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" Tanya Hosiki tiba-tiba, menyadari bahwa pernikahan Yoongi dengan Jimin bukanlah pernikahan yang di landasi cinta ataupun perasaan lain yang semacamnya. Karena Hosiki tau, seorang Park Jimin bukanlah jenis lelaki yang mau hidup terikat dengan seseorang hanya karena cinta.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hosiki, Yoongi langsung memasang wajah waspada. Yoongi tau bahwa Hosiki begitu mengenalnya, mereka dekat bukan hanya setahun dua tahun. Hosiki begitu menjaganya saat ayahnya sendiri pura-pura tak memperdulikannya. Hosiki adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum saat ia mengunjungi ayahnya dulu. Bahkan Yoongi sering berpikir, apakah Hosiki itu adiknya? Anak ayahnya entah dengan wanita mana, karena Yoongi tau ayahnya bukanlah lelaki suci. Memikirkan kemungkinan Hosiki adalah adik lain ibu dengannya, membuat Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jimin. Mungkinkah Jimin memiliki anak dengan seseorang? Mengingat kehidupan sex nya yang begitu bebas.

Merasa ditatap oleh Yoongi, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hosiki dan memandang balik Yoongi dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya. Dan Yoongi yang mendapatkan tatapan dari Jimin secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup dan membuatnya mengingat pertanyaan dari Hosiki.

"A-aku baik, Hosiki. Terimakasih." Yoongi tersenyum melihat raut khawatir yang membayangi wajah Hosiki. "Bagaimana dengan ayah, a-aku…"

"Keadaannya menurun beberapa hari terakhir… Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Hime. Aahh, Ayo masuk." Setelah memberikan elusan lembut di satu sisi wajah Yoongi, Hosiki masuk ke dalam Club, mendahului Yoongi dan Jimin, sehingga dia tak memperhatikan raut Jimin yang mengeras.

 **~][~**

Keadaan di dalam Club terlihat gelap di beberapa bagian, namun itu tak menghalangi Jimin untuk mengeksplore seluruh sudut yang tersentuh oleh matanya. Saat jam operasional Club, WINGS terlihat begitu penuh dan mewah, dengan segala hingar bingar yang menghiasinya terasa begitu memukau untuk para penikmat dunia malam. Namun saat ini, Jimin menyadari ada beberapa bagian dalam gedung ini yang terlihat tak terurus. Ada beberapa sisi tembok yang terlihat catnya sudah mulai mengelupas, apalagi bagian belakang yang tak pernah terlewati oleh para pengunjung Club. Kebobrokan manajemennya benar-benar terlihat.

"Di manakah Ji Sung Wan?" Jimin bertanya pada Hosiki saat mereka keluar dari _lift_ di lantai 10, tempat di mana kamar seorang Min Yoosuk berada.

"Ada perlu apa anda bertanya tentangnya?" Hosiki menjawab dengan masih menuntun Jimin dan Yoongi melewati lorong menuju kamar ayah Yoongi.

"Dia manajer operasional kan? Seharusnya dia sudah harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk hari ini."

"Iya, seharusnya. Mungkin dia masih tertidur di ruangannya, sisa semalam. Nanti aku akan melihatnya. Silahkan." Setelah menjawab rasa penasaran Jimin, Hosiki membuka pintu _mahogany_ besar di hadapannya, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang sudah mulai menua yang tertidur di salah satu sisi ranjang besar.

"A-Appa…" Yoongi setengah berlari menyebrangi ruangan tersebut, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping ayahnya.

"Dia tertidur setelah meminum obatnya beberapa saat yang lalu." Hosiki menjelaskan saat Yoongi tak mendapatkan jawaban atas panggilannya.

"Apa kau sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?" Yoongi mengusap tangan keriput ayahnya yang di hiasi oleh selang IV.

"3 hari yang lalu dia meminta keluar setelah di rawat lebih dari 2 minggu. Bahkan tadinya dia ingin menghentikan semua pengobatan, tapi aku berhasil memaksanya agar melanjutkan di rawat di sini. Dokter datang 2 kali sehari untuk mengeceknya." Hosiki menjelaskan sebisanya. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia telah melakukan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Yoongi jika Yoongi bisa, Hosiki tau seberapa besar keinginan Yoongi untuk berada di sisi ayahnya selama ini, hanya saja begitu banyak yang menghalanginya.

"Appa…" Yoongi mengelus rambut ayahnya yang mulai memutih. Dan dua lelaki lain di ruangan tersebut bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa sayang Yoongi terhadap ayahnya walaupun selama ini ayahnya telah berlaku acuh padanya.

"Kau akan bermalam di sini, Hime?" Jimin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Hosiki memanggil Yoongi dengan panggilan tersebut. Itu adalah panggilan yang terlalu feminim menurutnya, tapi kenapa Yoongi membiarkan Hosiki untuk melakukannya?

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah bukan milik mereka. Bahkan seharusnya aku sudah bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri saat aku menginjak usia 20, tapi… ahh, yang penting sekarang aku sudah benar-benar bebas, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan merawat Appa." Yoongi memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Hosiki, dan melirik ke arah Jimin yang berdiri tepat di samping Hosiki, memberitahukan bahwa dia bisa bebas karena campur tangan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta pelayan agar menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian. Permisi." Dengan bungkukan terakhir, Hosiki meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeninggal Hosiki, Jimin memperhatikan keadaan kamar yang di tinggali oleh ayah Yoongi tersebut. Ruangan itu terasa redup dengan setengah gorden yang menutupi jendela, menghalangi cahaya matahari dari luar. Tercium bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat seperti bau rumah sakit, dengan berbagai macam botol obat yang berbaris di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ada beberapa tisu dan sapu tangan bernoda darah di tempat sampah yang terletak di dekat kaki Yoongi, membuat Jimin mengingat-ingat apa penyakit yang di derita oleh ayah mertuanya. Dari gosip yang terdengar, pemilik WINGS tersebut mengidap penyakit paru-paru. Apakah penyakit paru-paru bisa menular?

"A-Appa?" Suara lirih Yoongi menarik Jimin dari pikirannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah Yoongi lalu dia berdiri di sampingnya, melihat seorang Min Yoosuk yang kini telah membuka matanya.

" _Su-sugar_?" Suara Min Yoosuk terdengar serak, mata caramelnya yang di turunkan pada Yoongi kini memandangi anaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak ingin mempercayai bahwa putra tersayangnya kini ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Jimin mengingat bahwa dia juga pernah memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan itu.

"Nde, Appa. Ini aku, _little-sugar_ mu." Yoongi tersenyum dengan mata berembun, sebelah tangannya mengelus sisi wajah ayahnya dengan lembut, meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia nyata.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana kalau paman-pamanmu mencarimu?" Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat ayahnya mengelus rambut kelamnya dengan tangannya yang tidak di hiasi selang IV. Sudah berapa lamakah dia tidak merasakan tangan lembut ayahnya?

"Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi kembali pada mereka. Aku sudah bebas ayah. A-aku sudah me-menikah." Dengan pelan, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, membuat ayahnya mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain anaknya di ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Min-ssi." Jimin membungkukan badannya ke arah mertuanya, menghasilkan pandangan heran dari Min Yoosuk.

"Ada apa gerangan seorang Park berada di kamarku?" Tanya ayah Yoongi dengan pelan, tak ingin percaya bahwa yang kini tengah berdiri di samping putranya adalah pewaris keluarga Park.

"Mulai sekarang anda harus membiasakan diri, Min-ssi. Karena saya akan sering berada di sekitar putramu." Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya.

 **~][~**

"Masih sore, dan manajer itu sudah mabuk?"

Suara Jimin sedikit mengagetkan Hosiki yang baru saja mamasuki ruangan Ji Sung Wan, manajer operasional Club. Setelah perkenalan singkatnya dengan Min Yoosuk Jimin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yoongi bersama ayahnya, agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu mereka.

Di samping itu, Jimin juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Yoongi karena entah kenapa matanya bisa menangkap gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi. Dan gairahnya, Jimin tak mengerti mengapa hanya dengan menatap tengkuk putih Yoongi membuat Jimin ingin menempatkan bibirnya di sana, dan meninggalkan jejak merah dengan giginya.

"Ada apa anda di sini?" Hosiki memandang Jimin heran atas kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Hosiki membuat Jimin kembali tertarik dari khayalan erotisnya tentang Yoongi.

"Aku yakin itu bukan sisa mabuk semalam, dilihat dari botol yang berserakan di sekitarnya." Jimin berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hosiki, dan menjelajahi seisi ruangan Ji Sung Wan, menghiraukan sang pemilik kamar yang kini tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya.

"Semua yang berkaitan dengan Club dia yang mengurusnya kan?" Jimin kembali bersuara tanpa memperhatikan Hosiki yang masih memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ya." Hosiki menjawab singkat, belum bisa mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Termasuk pengeluaran dan pembelian untuk _inventory_ Club?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya apa maksud anda menanyakan semua itu? Semua yang anda tanyakan adalah masalah _internal_ Club." Akhirnya Hosiki mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Sampai ayah Yoongi membaik, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan Club." Jimin memandang tepat ke mata Hosiki, mempertegas akan semua yang dikatakannya.

"Hahaha… Apakah kau pikir ini adalah arena bermain? Asal kau tau tuan Park, mengelola Club tidaklah semudah menghabiskan uang." Panggilan Hosiki kepada Jimin berubah tak seformal tadinya, dan Hosiki pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jimin, dia tau Jimin bukanlah orang yang mau bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kesenangan.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya." Jimin masih menjawab dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Jimin sendiri tidak mengerti pemikiran darimana yang membuatnya memutuskan hal sebesar itu. Mengurus Club sebesar ini tidak akan mudah.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Seorang yang tak pernah tau sulitnya mengerjakan pekerjaan sepertimu, mana bisa kau mengelola Club sebesar ini." Hosiki berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jimin.

"Aku memang tak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi kau bisa membantuku."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membantumu?" Hosiki kembali terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jimin.

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab cepat pertanyaam Hosiki, "Tapi kau pasti akan membantu Yoongi."

Hosiki langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jimin.

"Saat ini semuanya dalam keadaan jauh dari kata stabil. Dengan sakitnya Min Yoosuk akan banyak pihak yang mamanfaatkannya. Entah manjatuhkan club ataupun mencoba mencelakakan Yoongi sebagai pewaris sah. Aku yakin kau yang lebih mengerti tentang hal ini Hosiki." Jelas Jimin panjang lebar sambil menunjuk sosok yang masih tertidur tanpa terganggu dengan obrolan mereka, menunjuknya sebagai contoh orang-orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan Club yang pengawasannya sedang menurun.

Mengikuti arah tangan Jimin, Hosiki akhirnya menghela napas pelan, "Lakukan apapun yang telah kau rencanakan. Aku akan mengawasimu, Tuan Park. Pertama, buatlah para pegawai mempercayaimu terlebih dahulu, yakinkan mereka bahwa kau bisa sebaik Tuan Min."

 **~][~**

Jimin meninggalkan Hosiki di ruangan Ji Sung Wan. Dalam pembicaraan mereka, setidaknya Jimin telah meyakinkan bahwa mereka berdiri di sisi yang sama, yaitu untuk melindungi Min Yoongi. Walaupun mungkin tujuan utama Jimin hanya ingin mendapatkan bayaran dari kesepakatannya dengan pewaris Club tersebut.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak Yoongi makan, karena seingatnya terakhir mereka memasukan sesuatu ke dalam perut mereka adalah saat mendapatkan sarapan di pesawat. Lagipula sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Yoongi menjadi canggung, karena walau bagaimanapun mereka berdua akan sering berinteraksi. Tapi dia sendiri sedikit kesusahan untuk mengontrol gairahnya, setiap inci tubuhnya masih begitu mengingat kehangatan dan kelembutan tubuh pucat Yoongi. Bahkan menghabiskan satu malamnya dengan Yoongi telah menghapus puluhan kenangan malam lain yang telah Jimin lewati bersama wanita dan beberapa lelaki sebelumnya. Jimin tak pernah menyangka lelaki canggung tanpa pengalaman seperti Yoongi dapat mengacaukan gairahnya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Jimin mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan memasuki kamar ayah Yoongi, menemukan Yoongi yang tengah tertidur di kursi di samping ranjang ayahnya dengan posisi agak membungkuk. Memperhatikan wajah Yoongi untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Jimin membangunkan Yoongi dengan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Yoongi.

"Hei, bangunlah…"

Untuk beberapa waktu tak ada respon apapun dari Yoongi, dan Jimin mengalihkan usapannya pada pipi pucat Yoongi. Setelah usapan entah yang ke berapa akhirnya Yoongi membuka matanya.

"Makan dulu. Kita tidak sempat makan siang sejak dari bandara, sekarang sudah mendekati makan malam. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu lagi nanti."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, memproses kata-kata Jimin. Lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jimin ke luar kamar ayahnya.

 **~][~**

Ji Sung Wan telah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Setelah pembicaraannya bersama Jimin, Hosiki langsung memeriksa semua nota pemasukan dan pembelian dalam Club dalam beberapa bulan terakhir sejak keadaan Min Yoosuk memburuk. Dan selama itu Hosiki mempercayakan semua pengelolaannya pada manajer tersebut karena perhatian Hosiki terbagi antara mengurusi Club dengan kesehatan bos yang telah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri itu.

Dalam pemeriksaanya, Hosiki menemukan beberapa nota pembelian untuk _inventory_ dan pembelian barang-barang lain di club dalam jumlah besar, dan Hosiki tak menemukan barang yang di maksud, dan juga beberapa pengeluaran lainnya. Setelah introgasi, penyangkalan, ancaman dan pembuktian. Akhirnya Ji Sung Wan meninggalkan Club tanpa pembelaan yang berarti.

 **~][~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa jam ini?" Yoongi akhirnya bersuara setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah beranjak dari lantai 9, tempat di mana ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan dapur pribadi terletak. Ada pelayan khusus yang di tugaskan untuk mengurus semuanya, pelayan yang tidak di ikut campurkan dalam urusan club.

"Berkeliling." Jimin menjawab saat mereka telah berada di dalam _lift_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke lantai 10.

"Dan apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Seekor tikus yang menggerogoti Club ayahmu dari dalam." Jimin memeberikan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurus semua urusan Club bersama Hosiki." Mendengar itu membuat Yoongi menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan manajer yang lain?" Yoongi bertanya pelan, sedikit penasaran akan apa yang telah Jimin lakukan terhadap Club ayahnya.

"Aku rasa sekarang dia sudah meninggalkan Club."

"Ku pikir kau tidak tertarik untuk bekerja." Yoongi berkata setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati, kamar yang sama yang sering Yoongi pakai saat kunjungan musim panasnya.

"Memang tidak. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku ingin mencobanya."

"Aku rasa kau hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau mendapatkan apa yang ku janjikan untukmu." Yoongi melirik sosok yang tengah berjalan si sampingnya dari sudut matanya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kita bisa membahas itu lagi lain waktu." Jimin sedikit mengedikkan pundaknya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Dan Jimin membuka pintu ganda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hanya satu kamar yang disiapkan?" Jimin bertanya saat melihat kopernya dan tas ransel Yoongi berada di kamar itu, kamar yang telah di siapkan untuk mereka.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin tinggal sekamar dengan Yoongi, hanya saja Jimin harus mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi di antara mereka. Mengingat kembali gairahnya yang begitu mudahnya terpancing dan susah untuk di padamkan hanya dengan berdiri di dekat sosok mungil Yoongi.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di kamar ayahku." Yoongi melangkah untuk mengambil tas ransel yang di letakkan di atas koper Jimin.

"Oke, hanya untuk hari ini aku mengijinkan, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumahku." Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya, dan Jimin tidak sadar bahwa kata-kata itu juga telah terucap dari mulutnya.

"Apa? Apakah kau sedang memulai otoritasmu sebagai 'suami'?" Mendengar perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak ingin pasanganku tidur di lingkungan seperti ini." entahlah Jimin mendapatkan alasan itu dari mana, setidaknya alasan itu sedikit masuk akal menurutnya.

"Aku menikah denganmu agar aku bisa lepas dari keluarga pamanku dan merawat ayahku. Dan kau, dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahmu." Yoongi berkata pelan dengan penekannan di setiap katanya.

"Kau bisa menjaganya di siang hari, tapi saat malam aku tidak ingin kau di sini." Aku hanya tidak ingin kau begitu sering berada di sekitarku, lanjut Jimin di sudut hatinya.

"Walaupun aku tinggal di sini, aku tidak akan turun ke bawah. Kau pasti tau itu." Yoongi tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Jimin.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini." Jimin berkata dengan suara pelan namun tegas.

"Siapa kau bisa mengatur hid…"

"Aku suamimu. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Min Yoongi?!" Tanpa sadar Jimin menggerakkan tangannya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya yang muncul karena kekeraskepalaan Yoongi. Jimin hanya tidak ingin Yoongi berada di sekitarnya. Karena keberadaan Yoongi dapat mengacaukan kerja otaknya. Menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Karena bayangan tubuh telanjang Yoongi selalu berhasil memancing gairah terdalam Jimin.

Namun Yoongi, seorang yang sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari keluarganya saat mereka marah, menyangka bahwa gerakan Jimin adalah gerakan yang sama yang akan menyakitinya. Maka dari itu, sebagai gerak _reflex_ untuk melindungi diri, Yoongi menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya. Mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan di terima tubuhnya.

Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, rasa sakit itu tak juga menghampirinya, dan dengan pelan Yoongi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Jimin. Dan Yoongi menemukan Jimin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam yang sulit Yoongi artikan.

"Kau apa? Kau mengira aku akan memukulmu?" Jimin bertanya sambil mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi, namun dia langsung berhenti saat melihat Yoongi melangkah mundur menjauhinya, dengan kedua tangan yang masih melindungi kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, sesorang pernah memukulmu?" Jimin tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, sedang Yoongi masih dalam posisi _defensive_ nya.

"Berengsek!" Jimin memaki karena emosi, namun kini emosinya dikarenakan oleh hal yang berbeda, bukan lagi karena kekeras kepalaan Yoongi, namun dengan hal lain yang Jimin tidak tau apa. Mendengar umpatan Jimin, Yoongi semakin beringsut ke arah pintu yang tertutup dan meringkuk di sana.

"Yoongi? Biarkan aku mendekat, oke? Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Jimin memelankan suaranya dan kembali mendekati Yoongi dalam langkah pelan.

Dalam beberapa langkah Jimin kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi yang masih melipat tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil pelan, mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus lengan Yoongi dengan lembut. "Lihat aku, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Mendengar suara Jimin di sampingnya, akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, membuat Jimin dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku memang bajingan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memukul pasanganku sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik, oke?" Jimin sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa takut Yoongi. "Dapat aku pastikan bahwa kau tak akan pernah merasakan sakit dari tangan-tanganku ini, Yoongi." Setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari Yoongi, Jimin melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedang kedua tangan Jimin melingkupi sisi kepala Yoongi dan menariknya ke dadanya.

"Siapa yang pernah memukulimu?" Jimin kembali bertanya pelan, dengan jarinya yang masih mengusap lembut belakang kepala Yoongi.

"Pa-pamanku." Yoongi menjawab dengan suara gagapnya, membuat Jimin sadar bahwa Yoongi masih diliputi rasa takut.

"Siapa? Lee? Kim? Atau keduanya?"

"Kk-Kim."

"Seberapa sering?" Jimin tau bahwa Yoongi mendapatkan perlakuan kurang baik, tapi dia tidak tau sampai separah ini. apakah ini yang membuat pribadi Yoongi begitu tertutup? Apakah ini yang menimbulkan kegagapan Yoongi?

"Lumayan se-sering, apalagi kalau aa-aku me-membuat paman atau bibiku ma-marah. Terakhir ss-saat aku mencoba kabur, mereka membuat bb-bibirku robek."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin mengangkat wajah Yoongi agar menatapnya. "Benarkah? Berdoalah semoga mereka tidak bertemu denganku, atau aku akan membunuhnya." Jimin menutup kata-katanya dengan mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Me-mereka mungkin akan mencariku."

"Dan mereka tidak akan mendapatkanmu." Jawaban Jimin membuat gurat takut di wajah Yoongi menghilang.

"Ma-masalah tadi, aku ti-tidak mau…"

"Kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti. Sekarang mandilah, aku akan turun ke bawah." Dan Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi dengan sapuan lembut di pipinya.

 **[TBC]**

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya lama banget update ini * _bow_

Sepertinya saya mabok karena abis bikin NC yang gak seberapa itu hahaha, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf ya :"

Baca beberapa review di chapter kemarin, saya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu #ceilaah hehe

Ini emang FF remake, tapi hanya plotnya yang sama, sedang kata-katanya lebih dari 50% itu hasil imajinasi otak saya dan di sesuaikan dengan setiap adegan dari novel aslinya, yang tau novel aslinya pasti tau, banyak yang saya rubah di sini hehe maka dari itu maaf banget karena updatenya lama ^o^'

Yang saya jadikan pedoman(?) pun novel _English Version_ nya, karena novel indonesianya ada di kamar saya di luar kota, jadi ya begitu hehehe :D

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review, semoga masih inget sama cerita ini :*

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite FF maupun saya yang masih pemula ini, mohon masukannya ya :)

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **minshubble** || **LittleDevil94 ||** **07** || **jimyoungi8895** || **haneunseok** || **yoongipark** || **gita9393** || **SnowYoongi** || **minyoonlovers** || **holly** || **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** || **justcallmeBii** || **khung dae** || **driccha** || **CandytoPuppy** || **FuckMeYoongi** || **Misswag** || **SweetHoon** || || **rossadilla17** || **qui23** || **she3nn0** || **ravoletta** || **poongi** || **Uozumi Han** || **anunyajimin** || **Hanami96** || **whalme160700** || **ugotnochim** || **redose** || **The Min's** || **achacha**

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah Read, Review, Follow, Favorite di FF abal saya yang sebelah, bener-bener terimakasih loh, saya gak nyangka FF gaje itu masih ada yang mau baca, saya seneng T^T

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaa :)


	7. Chapter 7

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story belongs to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

Yoongi from BTS

Jimin from BTS

Jin from BTS (Mentioned)

Namjoon from BTS (Mentioned)

Jungkook from BTS (Mentioned)

Taehyung from BTS (Mentioned)

Hoseok from BTS (as Hoshiki)

Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN (Mentioned)

OC And other(s)

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring || Don't expect too much on this story :"

Slow Plot and Slow Update

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh OC itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja LoL

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

 **~][~**

"Istirahatlah, Hime." Suara Hoshiki membuat Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian dari ayahnya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Nanti, sekarang aku ingin menjaganya." Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya oleh tangan besar Hoshiki.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir bersama Park Jimin, Hime?" Hoshiki tiba-tiba bertanya setelah duduk di sisi ranjang ayahnya, sedang tatapannya di fokuskan pada Yoongi yang belum menjawab. "Aku tahu tentang masalah keuangan Park Jimin, bahkan aku sedikit tahu tentang masalahnya dengan ayahnya. Apakah dia datang padamu dan memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini bukanlah pernikahan karena cinta?"

"Hanya satu cinta yang cocok dengan seorang Park Jimin, yaitu dirinya sendiri."

Senyum kecil tak dapat Yoongi tahan akan kata-kata Hoshiki, "Sebenarnya, aku yang datang padanya dan menawarkan pernikahan. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku pikirkan agar aku bisa lepas dari pamanku." Akhirnya Yoongi mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hoshiki, jika ada orang yang Yoongi percayai di dunia ini, Hoshiki adalah salah satunya. "Apakah pamanku datang ke sini setelah aku pergi?"

"Ya, kedua pamanmu. Mereka tidak percaya, hingga akhirnya aku mengijinkan mereka untuk mengecek ke seluruh Club."

"Sial." Yoongi yang hampir tidak pernah mengumpat dalam hidupnya akhirnya menggunakan kata-kata umpatan favorit Jeon Jeonghan, "Mereka juga pasti mencari ke rumah teman-temanku, keluarga Kim dan Jeon, berita tentang hilangnya diriku pasti membuat mereka khawatir." Namun jika Yoongi menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya mereka akan lebih khawatir lagi, mungkin seharusnya dia mengabari Jin dan Jeonghan, mengingat bahwa Jungkook masih dalam perjalanan bulan madunya mungkin dia tidak akan mendengar tentang menghilangnya Yoongi.

Besok, pasti besok keberadaannya di sini akan diketahui. Entah oleh teman-temannya ataupun oleh pamannya. Berita dalam Club akan cepat tersebar. Untuk teman-temannya, Yoongi akan menjelaskan semuanya, mereka pasti mengerti. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang datang adalah pamannya? Dan apakah dia berani menghadapi pamannya? Bagaimana kalau Yoongi tidak bisa melawan?

"Ada apa?" Melihat Yoongi yang gusar Hoshiki bertanya khawatir.

"Saat keberadaanku di sini diketahui oleh pamanku, mereka pasti akan langsung datang dan mencoba membawaku dan mungkin mereka akan mencoba untuk membuat bahwa pernikahanku tidak sah. Aku…" Yoongi berhenti bicara sesaat untuk menarik napas, "Aku takut bahwa aku akan dipaksa untuk kembali pada mereka."

"Bukankah Jimin akan menghentikan mereka?" Hoshiki bertanya, sedang sebelah tangannya mengelus pundak Yoongi pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Jika dia ada saat itu. Jika dia tidak mabuk. Jika dia mampu." Yoongi memberikan senyum lemah, "Jika dan hanya jika."

"Aku akan ada di sini. Dan aku tidak mabuk. Dan aku mampu. Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Walaupun Jimin mengatakan seakan ia peduli padanya sore tadi saat menenangkan Yoongi yang ketakutan karena kemarahan Jimin, namun Yoongi tidak yakin Jimin akan benar-benar melakukannya, melindunginya dari pamannya.

"Pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan karena kebutuhan. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kami akan sering bertemu di sini. Dan aku ragu bahwa dia akan mau bersusah payah untuk ikut campur dalam masalahku. Dan aku rasa dia lebih tertarik untuk bersenang-senang dengan Club, mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang menunggu saat… saat…" Yoongi tak melanjutkan perkatannya dan beralih melihat ke arah ayahnya yang tertidur.

"Mungkin saja dia akan berubah pikiran." Hoshiki berkata dengan sinis, "Dia meminta kunci menuju kantor utama, dan saat aku memberikannya dia langsung mengecek segala pembukuan, hutang piutang para penjudi, dan yang lainnya. Aku rasa dia akan menyelesaikan masalah Club -yang memang mulai membesar- sedikit demi sedikit."

"Apa yang dia rencanakan? Aku pikir dia tidak tertarik untuk bekerja. Mengingat dia tidak ingin meneruskan usaha ayahnya." Yoongi berbicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Jimin sebelum pulang dari Belanda.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun dulu. Sudah lewat jam 8, Club pasti sudah mulai penuh." Dan Hoshiki meninggalkan Yoongi dengan elusan terakhir di helaian kelamnya.

 **~][~**

Pukul 11.10 malam, Yoongi turun ke lantai 9. Walaupun penghangat di kamar ayahnya sudah di nyalakan, namun ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkannya dari dalam, seperti teh, kopi, cokelat, atau apapun itu yang dapat ia temukan di dapur. Musim dingin sudah benar-benar tiba sepertinya, pikir Yoongi. Dia bisa saja meminta pelayan membuatkan minuman untuknya, tapi ini sudah malam, waktunya para pelayan untuk istirahat. Jadi akhirnya dia turun ke dapur untuk membuatnya sendiri.

"Kau di sini?"

Saat Yoongi tengah menuangkan air panas pada cangkir yang telah ia isi dengan kopi instan yang ia temukan, sebuah suara di belakangnya mengagetkan Yoongi. "Y-ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kau sendiri, kenapa di sini?" Yoongi menjawab masih dengan membelakangi Jimin, mulai mengaduk kopinya pelan.

"Tadi aku mengecekmu ke kamar namun hanya ada ayahmu, jadi aku mencarimu kesini."

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab singkat. Fokusnya kini beralih pada tengkuk Yoongi yang terlihat jelas karena posisinya yang masih menunduk ke arah kopinya.

Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya, Yoongi masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada minuman di hadapannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi berjengit kaget saat dirasakannya napas yang menghembus lehernya di susul dengan bisikan pelan di telinga.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggiurkan, Min Yoongi?" Jimin merasakan sosok di hadapannya itu menegang saat ia menggesekkan hidungnya di sepanjang kulit leher Yoongi.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Yoongi tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin maka dari itu dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk memperjelas apa yang di maksudkan oleh Jimin. Namun ternyata dia mengambil langkah yang salah, karena saat ia menggerakkan lehernya ke samping tatapan mata caramelnya langsung bertubrukkan dengan manik kelam Jimin.

Mendapatkan jarak yang begitu dekat, fokus Jimin langsung tertuju pada bibir pink pucat Yoongi yang berjarak tak lebih dari 2 inci dari bibirnya. Mengabaikan raut kaget Yoongi yang mendapati jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat, Jimin langsung meraup sepasang bibir yang telah menjadi candunya sejak dia mencicipinya setelah pernikahan merka kemarin.

Merasakan bibirnya telah di klaim oleh sosok di hadapannya tanpa permisi, Yoongi mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan mendorong dada Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sepasang tangan kuat lain telah menahan pinggang dan juga belakang kepalannya terlebih dahulu. Menghalangi Yoongi dari usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Jimin.

Mendapatkan perlawanan dari Yoongi, membuat Jimin semakin ingin memperdalam pagutan mereka. Maka dari itu Jimin menarik bibir bawah Yoongi dengan mengapitnya menggunakan giginya, menghasilan rintihan pelan dari sela bibir Yoongi.

Mendengar suara yang semakin memancing gairahnya, Jimin kembali memagut bibir Yoongi, kali ini dengan lidahnya yang langsung melesak masuk ke dalam ruang hangat mulut Yoongi tanpa perlawanan. Mencicipi rasa yang memabukan Jimin dengan perlahan.

Yoongi ingin kembali berontak, namun elusan lembut lidah Jimin pada lidahnya menghentikan niatnya. Dan geraman rendah terdengar dari dasar tenggorokan Jimin saat di rasakannya lidah Yoongi mulai mengikuti gerakan lidahnya, saling beradu dan menjilati kehangatan mulut lawannya. Sampai pertarungan lidah mereka terhenti saat Jimin menghisap gemas lidah Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya dan rintihan kembali terdengar bagai nyanyian yang semakin menyesatkan gairah Jimin.

"Tidurlah denganku." Jimin berbisik dengan menggigiti rahang Yoongi pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi masih terengah.

" _Why_? Aku tahu kau menginginkanku seperti aku yang sangat menginginkanmu." Kini Jimin mulai menjilati belakang telinga Yoongi.

"Ingat perjanjian kita." Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dengan percuma karena Jimin masih meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sisi kepalanya.

"Kita bisa merubahnya." Jimin menghentikan godaannya sejenak dan menatap ke arah mata Yoongi yang sama berkabutnya dengan matanya.

"Tidak." Dan Yoongi masih mempertahankan kewarasannya walaupun gairah masih melingkupi mereka dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Ya tuhan, aku begitu menginginkanmu." Kembali Jimin membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher putih Yoongi, mencoba semakin menarik gairahnya.

"Berhenti Jimin…" Yoongi kembali menjauh saat dirasakannya Jimin mulai menggigiti kulit lehernya, dan kini ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau tidur denganku?" Jimin bertanya dengan sedikit emosi, dia tidak pernah sefrustasi ini saat mengajak seseorang untuk tidur dengannya. Bahkan selama ini orang lain yang melemparkan dirinya dengan suka rela ke ranjang Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memberikan apa yang ku minta." Yoongi menjawab sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, sifat _defensive_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi. Dan kau seorang lelaki yang tak pernah cukup hanya dengan satu orang. Jadi kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Maksudmu kau meminta kesetiaan dariku?" Suara Jimin penuh dengan nada ketidak percayaan.

"Ya. Dan setahuku kau bukanlah seorang lelaki yang setia." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku seperti apa." Jimin membenarkan dengan tegas.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." Yoongi berkata pelan namun cukup jelas di pendengaran Jimin, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang menunggu pasangannya dengan setia di rumah sedangkan orang yang aku tunggu tengah menghabiskan malamnya dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Jimin berkata setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa setia."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Kau mengatakannya begitu cepat, justru itu semakin membuatku tidak percaya."

Jimin menggeram emosi saat mendengar tawa Yoongi yang cukup keras. "Kalau begitu aku bisa memaksamu. Aku akan memaksamu untuk tidur di ranjangku."

"Cobalah." Yoongi menggerakan kedua tangannya seolah dia pasrah akan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Jimin, dan Yoongi hanya bisa kembali tersenyum saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya justru terdiam. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena kau pun tidak melakukan itu saat menculik Jungkook kemarin."

Jimin masih diam. Dia tahu apa yang di katakan oleh Yoongi itu benar, dia bukanlah lelaki berengsek yang memaksa seseorang hanya untuk tidur dengannya. Tetapi dia benar-benar menginginkan Yoongi saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini. aku akan kembali ke kamar ayahku dan kau bisa kembali ke bawah dan memilih seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang. Oke? Selamat malam Jimin."

Dan Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah mengumpat dengan keras di dalam hatinya, bagaimana ia bisa mencari orang lain sedang yang ia inginkan sejak kemarin hanyalah Yoongi? Bersengsek!

 **~][~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.45 pagi, dan Yoongi belum juga memejamkan matanya. Selain karena memikirkan apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Jimin, namun juga karena dari beberapa jam yang lalu keadaan ayahnya semakin menurun bahkan Yoongi sampai memanggil dokter yang selama ini merawat ayahnya.

Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa tubuh ayahnya sudah tidak bisa menerima cairan IV yang di salurkan padanya, sehingga dia harus melepasnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi harus selalu di sisi ayahnya. Entahlah, bahkan rasa sesaknya membuat Yoongi tak bisa menangis saat mendengar perkataan Dokter tersebut.

Jimin dan Hoshiki dengan teratur mengecek ke kamar ayahnya -memastikan bahwa keadaan Yoongi dan ayahnya masih baik-baik saja- secara bergiliran, seolah mereka telah mengatur waktunya.

"Appa…" Yoongi terus menggenggam tangan ayahnya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang terus naik turun.

'Tuhan, aku berharap kau memberikan waktu lebih banyak untukku agar bisa bersamanya, namun, jika memang kau tidak bisa memberinya, tolong berikan kekuatan untukku.' Yoongi terus mengucapkan hal yang sama di hatinya, mengharapkan tuhan memberikan sedikit kemurahan padanya.

" _Su-sugar_ …" Suara lirih ayahnya membuat Yoongi semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat ayahnya bisa memandang wajahnya dengan lebih dekat.

"Nde, appa…"

"Waktuku sepertinya sudah semakin dekat, _little-sugar_. Tuhan tidak akan mengijinkanku memasuki surganya, namun ibumu mengatakan akan membantuku lewat melalui pintu belakang." Ayahnya terkekeh kecil dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"A-appa…"

"Jangan menangis, sayang, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan." Ayahnya menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipi pucat Yoongi dengan jarinya pelan, "Yoongi-aah, Appa minta maaf, nde? Maaf karena tidak menjagamu, maaf karena telah membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Appa minta maaf…"

Mendengar permintaan maaf ayahnya, tangisan Yoongi semakin deras. Ayahnya tahu, dia tahu bahwa paman-pamannya tidak memperlakukan ia dengan baik. Tapi kenapa ayahnya masih membiarkannya tinggal bersama mereka?

"Appa minta maaf, Appa manyayangimu, Appa hanya tidak ingin kau tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini, demi keamananmu… uhukkk…"

"Sudah Appa, istirahatlah, a-aku mengerti…" Kata-kata Yoongi terhenti karena ketukan pintu sebanyak 3 kali dan setelahnya sosok Jimin muncul di ambang pintu.

Mendengar isak lirih yang masih keluar dari Yoongi, membuat Jimin langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dan dia melihat Yoongi yang tengah menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang berada di pipinya.

Jimin sudah akan memundurkan tubuhnya kembali, karena dia pikir, dia masihlah orang luar, dia tidak ingin menganggu mereka. Namun suara lirih ayah Yoongi menghentikan niatnya.

"Tetaplah di sini… dan tolong panggilkan Hoshiki." Walaupun masih belum mencerna betul apa maksud dari Min Yoosuk yang menyuruhnya tetap berada dalam ruangan itu, tapi Jimin dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya dan menghubungi Hoshiki.

"Dia akan segera naik." Jimin berkata setelah menyelesaikan panggilan singkatnya pada Hoshiki.

"Terimakasih…" Ayah Yoongi memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan kembali membukanya dengan pelan, membuat matanya tepat menatap ke arah Jimin yang memang masih melihat ke arahnya, "Park Jimin-ssi, aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang menadasarimu menikahi Yoongi-ku, namun sekarang kau telah memasukkan dirimu ke dalam kehidupan anakku. Maka dari itu aku minta padamu untuk menjaganya. Menjaga hal yang telah gagal aku jaga. Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya."

"Tentu, Min Yoosuk-ssi. Aku akan mengingatnya." Jimin memang sudah menikahi Yoongi bahkan dia telah merasakan tubuhnya, namun entah kenapa baru sekarang Jimin merasa benar-benar memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya, mungkin karena ayahnya sendiri yang telah menyerahkan Yoongi kepadanya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini tanpa ketukan dan memunculkan wajah Hoshiki yang tegang. Jimin menghubunginya tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun, hanya menyuruhnya agar naik dengan segera, -yang untungnya keadaan di bawah sudah mulai sepi, mengingat sebentar lagi sang fajar akan muncul- membuatnya mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia dapatkan saat membuka pintu kamar bosnya.

"Tuan Min…" Hosiki memanggil lirih saat sudah berada di samping Yoongi, menggantikan Jimin yang mau tidak mau harus memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hoshiki… mendekatlah." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi masih menunduk di atas tangan ayahnya, memberi celah agar Hoshiki bisa lebih dekat dengan ayahnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi tidak dapat mendengar apa yang di bisikkan oleh ayahnya, hanya anggukan Hoshiki lah yang menunjukkan bahwa memang ayahnya tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apa.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hoshiki kembali mengangkat kepalanya sedang ujung jarinya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Yoongi-aah, Appa mencintaimu, kau begitu mirip dengan Eomma-mu… Ahh, Eomma-mu sudah menjemputku… _Sugar_ , kami mencintaimu…" Dengan itu ayahnya menutup pelan matanya, napasnya terdengar lirih dan putus-putus untuk beberapa saat, lalu tak terdengar apapun lagi. Dan Yoongi tau, ayahnya telah meninggalkannya.

"Aa-appaaa…" Tangis Yoongi kembali pecah, merasakan tangan yang berada di genggamannya sudah tidak membalas genggaman jari-jari Yoongi.

Hoshiki yang masih berada di samping Yoongi langsung menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Yoongi yang basah di dadanya.

"Menangislah, Hime. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, namun inilah yang terbaik untuk ayahmu, dengan begini setidaknya ayahmu tidak merasa kesakitan lagi. Kau mengerti, hmm?" Anggukan lemah dari kepala Yoongi membuat Hoshiki semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan bibirnya ia tekankan dengan lembut ke pelipis dan ujung kepala Yoongi.

Dan Jimin yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hoshiki hanya bisa mengepalkan jemarinya, mencoba meredakan emosi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul melihat kedekatan antara Yoongi dan Bandar Judi tersebut.

Merasakan pandangan seseorang yang seakan membakarnya, Hoshiki melapaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya dan jemarinya menghapus air mata yang masih meleleh di pipi pucat Yoongi.

"Sekarang kau istirahat." Jimin tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Yoongi berjengit seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

"Ta-tapi aku… ayah…"

"Biar aku dan Hoshiki yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kau tidur untuk beberapa saat, oke?" Jimin mendekat dan Hoshiki yang tadinya masih duduk di dekat Yoongi langsung berdiri dan bergeser.

Setelah memandangi ayahnya cukup lama akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk dan berdiri, sehingga kini ia tepat berhadapan dengan Jimin. Melihat raut Yoongi yang kuyu dengan wajah yang masih basah karena air mata membuat Jimin dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup wajah Yoongi, memberikan usapan halus di pelipisnya seolah Jimin ingin menghapus bekas bibir Hoshiki di sana.

Saat Yoongi meninggalkan ayahnya, Jimin langsung melihat ke arah Hoshiki dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat, "Kali ini aku membiarkanmu karena Yoongi membutuhkan keberadaanmu. Namun jika lain kali kau menyentuh milikku lagi, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

Hoshiki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat mendengar kata-kata Jimin, lalu dengan ringan dia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan berhenti sebentar saat sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di _handle_ pintu.

"Kalau kau yakin bahwa dia memang milikmu, kau tidak akan merasa terancam dengan keberadaanku." Katanya dan meninggalkan Jimin dalam keheningan.

 **~][~**

Saat ia terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, Yoongi menemukan bahwa matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Dia masih terdiam cukup lama lalu ingatan akan ayahnya yang telah meninggalkannya langsung menyesakkan dadanya. Mengapa secepat ini Tuhan?

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada nampan yang berisi makanan di atas nakas di samping kanannya. Lalu Yoongi mengambil sebuah catatan yang tertempel pada gelas kopi yang masih terasa hangat dan membacanya.

 _~Makanlah, beberapa jam lagi aku akan datang dan mengeceknya~_

 _~P.J.M~_

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ada pelayan di sini lalu kenapa Jimin repot-repot harus memastikan bahwa Yoongi sudah makan atau belum? Apa Jimin mengkhawatirkannya?

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang hanya ia makan beberapa gigit, Yoongi pergi membersihkan diri dan memakai sweater hitam pinjaman dari Hoshiki yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Lalu Yoongi keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya, namun kamar ayahnya ternyata sudah kosong. Saat bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kamar ayahnya, ternyata ayahnya telah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk di bersihkan.

Tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, Yoongi berjalan ke arah _lift_ dan berniat pergi ke manapun untuk menghindarkan pikirannya dari kesedihan akan ayahnya. Sebelum mencapai lift Yoongi berpapasan dengan salah satu pegawai Club dan menanyakan keberadaan Hoshiki maupun Jimin.

"Tuan Hoshiki ikut ke Rumah sakit, tuan. Sedangkan tuan Park Jimin sedang ke tenpat Meilin Agashi." Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift.

Setahu Yoongi, Meilin adalah tempat pelacuran yang terletak tidak jauh dari Club ayahnya. Apakah hasrat Jimin semalam belum terpuaskan sehingga Jimin harus pergi ke tempat seperti itu sepagi ini? Itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang semalam mengatakan bisa setia, Yoongi bodoh kalau sampai mempercayainya. Setia bukanlah kata yang bisa di sandingkan dengan seorang Park Jimin.

Masih dengan gerutuan di dalam hatinya, Yoongi memasuki lift dan memencet angka 9, dan akan berganti lift menuju lantai 8, Yoongi memutuskan ingin melihat dapur dan kantor dari Club ayahnya yang pasti telah di liburkan entah untuk berapa lama. Di dalam lift Yoongi masih memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang tengah Jimin lakukan di tempat Meilin sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dinding lift, lalu pandangan Yoongi tertuju pada cincin di jari manisnya.

' _Cintaku hanya untukmu'_

Omong kosong, pikir Yoongi. Lalu dia menarik lepas cincin tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Entah kenapa rasa kesal tiba-tiba menyelimutinya saat memikirkan bahwa saat ini Jimin tengah bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita, mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Dengan kekesalan yang semakin besar, Yoongi melangkah ke luar lift.

Saat menyusuri lorong di lantai 8, sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggil Yoongi, dan suara itu milik Kang Ha Jung, pekerja ayahnya yang tidak menyukai Yoongi.

"Ada tuan Kim dan Jeon yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara lelaki itu terdengar serak.

"Jin? Jeonghan?" Jeon sudah pasti Jeonghan, karena Jeon yang lainnya saat ini masih berbulan madu, sedangkan Kim mungkin Jin namun bisa jadi Namjoon, tapi karena ini bersama Jeonghan kemungkinan besar Jin.

"Mereka menunggumu di bawah."

"K-kau membiarkan mereka menunggu di pintu belakang?" Yoongi bertanya saat memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bawah.

"Mereka ingin menunggumu dulu." Jawab lelaki tersebut singkat, lalu sama-sama diam sampai mereka sampai ke pintu belakang di mana teman-teman Yoongi menunggu.

Namun ternyata yang Yoongi dapati bukanlah tubuh kurus tinggi Jin maupun Jeonghan, yang ada justru tubuh besar kedua pamannya.

"Ka-Kang-ssi…" Yoongi memandang tidak percaya ke arah lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa lelaki tersebut begitu membencinya.

"Saatnya kau pergi tikus kecil." Dengan itu Kang Ha Jung mendorong tubuh kecil Yoongi ke arah kedua pamannya yang langsung menyentak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau begitu menyusahkan." Desis salah satu pamannya sambil menarik rambut Yoongi hingga Yoongi merintih kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, paman. Aku sudah menikah." Yoongi mencoba melawan namun menghasilkan tarikan di rambutnya yang semakin keras.

"Pernikahan kalian tidak sah." Kini pamannya yang lain yang berbicara sambil menggeret sebelah tangan Yoongi ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggu.

"Ti-tidak. Pernikahanku sah. Kami memiliki surat-suratnya." Yoongi kembali melawan saat semakin dekat menuju mobil pamannya. Dan kali ini perlawanannya membuahkan pukulan keras di samping kepalanya yang membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan ada suara yang berdenging di telinganya.

Rasa sakit itu membuat Yoongi tak bisa kembali melawan, dia hanya mencoba memanggil siapapun, bahkan dia memanggil Kang Ha Jung dan memohon padanya untuk menolong Yoongi, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum jahat sambil mengibaskan segepok uang di tangannya.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki mobil, Yoongi melihat seorang anak lelaki di dekat Club ayahnya yang tengah melihatnya dengan mata membulat, tepat sebelum pamannya mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu belakang, Yoongi meneriakan nama Hoshiki ke arah anak lelaki tersebut dan pintu mobilpun tertutup dengan suara keras.

 **[] TBC []**

Hmm, saya bingung, yang bener tuh Hoshiki apa Hosiki? Ehe :D

Saya juga gak tau adat dan system pemakaman di Korea itu bagaimana, kalau di kita kan bisa di mandiin di rumah ya jenazahnya, kalo di Korea gimana? Akhirnya saya nulis bahwa semua proses pembersihan dan yang lainnya di Rumah Sakit… maaf ya kalau ngawur /bow/

Kenapa ya, semangat buat lanjut ini tuh malah muncul di saat titik-titik akhir penghabisan kuota saya… heran, padahal dari kemaren malah semangat nulis yang laen hahaha /yang mana?/ ^o^

Sebenernya saya lagi agak sedih dengan sesuatu hal, gimana yaa? Bikin semangat nulis saya agak menurun dan bikin saya gak pede buat post cerita gaje yang saya bikin T^T /Kenapa jadi curhat?/ /abaikan/

Bingung mau nulis apa lagi… di tunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaa, terimakasih banyaaaaak :*

Maaf pendek TwT

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Jimyoungi8895** || **restikadwii07** || **haneunseok** || **MinHolly-Nuna** || **ravoletta** || **The Min's** || **littlesugar** || **LittleDevil94** || **anunyajimin** || **wulancho95** || **holly** |||| **minshubble** || **dhankim** || **Guest** || **rossadilla17** || **hibiki kurenai** || **helenaaaaafela** || **CandytoPuppy** || **minyoonlovers** || **Hanami96** || **SweetHoon** || **dewiseptiany240688** || **glowrie** || **Gigi onta** || **KazukiNatsu** || **27tiavy** || **rrriiieee** || **she3nn0** || **poongi** || **Diy94** || **achacha** || **ndahpardd**

Terimakasih banyak yaaa, jangan boseeen :* /Kissu/ /jitak/ ehe :D


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired from novel " **Devil In Winter** " by **Lisa Kleypas**

This story belongs to **sureaLive**

 **Cast:**

BTS

OC And other(s)

 **Pairing:**

Jimin x Yoongi/Suga

MinGa / MinYoon

 **Rated:**

M (For Theme and Language)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Warning:**

BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s)

Boring || Don't expect too much on this story :"

Slow Plot and Slow Update

 **Disclaimer:**

They are not mine. Belongs to the rightful owner ^o^

Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh OC itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja LoL

 **Summary:**

Kami menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kebutuhan.

[~]

 **Hope you can enjoy it**

[~]

Sebuah tangan langsung menarik Yoongi dengan kasar saat ia baru saja di dorong ke dalam mobil. Dengan masih memegang sisi kepalanya yang di pukul pamannya Yoongi melihat sosok si penarik, dan dia melihat sosok sepupunya yang tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan marah. Sedang mobil yang mereka tumpangi langsung di jalankan oleh supir yang telah siap di balik kemudi.

"Inilah yang kau dapat atas apa yang kau perbuat." Desisi sepupunya dengan sebelah tangannya mencengkram dagu Yoongi.

"Ha-Han Gu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, hah? Kenapa tidak kau cari saja cincin itu dan menikah denganku." Han Gu mendesis marah, karena apa yang telah dilakukan Yoongi juga telah menyusahkannya. Orang tuanya menyalahkan Han Gu karena tidak bisa memaksa Yoongi untuk menikah dengannya dan malah membuatnya melarikan diri.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kau…"

"Tapi akhirnya kau tetap akan menikah denganku. Dan aku dengar ayahmu telah meninggal, jadi itu akan lebih mudah."

"Tidak. Aku s-sudah menikah. Aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu." Dengan berani Yoongi balik menatap mata Han Gu yang semakin menatap Yoongi marah.

"Kau jangan bahagia dulu, sayang. Ayahku akan membuat pernikahanmu tidak…" Sebelum Han Gu menyelesaikan kata-katanya mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti. Karena posisi Yoongi yang masih menghadap sepupunya yang masih mencengkeram dagunya kuat, Yoongi tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya namun dia melihat sepupunya mengumpat dan menyuruh supirnya kembali melajukan mobil namun tidak bisa karena ada 2 mobil lain yang telah menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat jalankan." Han Gu kembali berseru kasar kepada supirnya.

Suara pecahan kaca di belakang Yoongi menghentikan apapun yang hendak di lakukan oleh supir tersebut. Dan sebelum Yoongi menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya, sebuah suara yang sangat Yoongi kenal terdengar mengancam di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Bukannya menuruti perintah suara itu, sepupunya malah menarik Yoongi lebih mendekat ke arahnya, lalu membalikkan badan Yoongi dan melilitkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Yoongi.

"Tidak akan." Lilitan tangan di lehernya semakin mengencang membuat napas Yoongi sedikit tercekat.

Tanpa di duga sang supir menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Jimin yang masih menatap marah sepupu Yoongi tersebut. Namun, dengan gerakan cepat Jimin menarik dan memukulkan pistol tersebut ke arah pemiliknya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan istriku atau aku akan meledakan kepala tak berotakmu itu." Jimin kembali memerintahkan Han Gu untuk melepaskan Yoongi, kini dengan di sertai acungan senjata yang berhasil dia ambil alih.

Tahu bahwa posisinya tak menguntungkan, akhirnya Han Gu melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari leher Yoongi. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi ke arahnya dan diikuti oleh satu pukulan keras ke arah wajah Han Gu.

"Itu karena kau telah menyentuh istriku. Berani kau memunculkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi, akan aku pastikan kepalamu hancur di tanganku. Jadi, menghindarlah sejauh mungkin." Setelah itu Jimin keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Yoongi yang masih dalam belitan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin meneliti keseluruhan tubuh Yoongi berharap tak menemukan luka apapun.

Amarah Jimin kembali muncul saat di lihatnya Yoongi meringis ketika ia memegang kepala Yoongi walau Yoongi sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hosiki, jaga Yoongi-ku." Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Hosiki yang ternyata ikut untuk menyelamatkannya dan kini telah melumpuhkan 2 orang suruhan pamannya yang lain.

Setelah yakin bahwa Yoongi kini aman berada dalam perlindungan Hosiki, Jimin menatap dan mendekat ke arah dua paman Yoongi yang masih memandang mereka dengan marah walaupun keadaan mereka sudah tidak menguntungkan.

"Senang rasanya paman memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sini." Jimin mentap kedua paman Yoongi dengan senyum di bibirnya, sedang matanya sendiri terlihat sekali masih diliputi oleh amarah.

"Apakah akhirnya paman memutuskan untuk memberikan selamat untuk pernikahan kami?" Lagi-lagi Jimin bersuara, mengabaikan kondisi jalanan yang mulai ramai di hari yang mulai semakin siang.

Sebenarnya Jimin bersyukur atas lokasi tempat mereka berada sekarang bukanlah jalanan utama Seoul yang sudah pasti tidak pernah mengenal sepi, sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut apabila tiba-tiba ada polisi yang mendatangi mereka. Jimin tidak ingin menjadi tontonan, terutama Jimin tidak ingin ayahnya tahu apa yang Jimin lakukan saat ini.

"Tidak ada selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, karena pernikahan itu tidak pernah ada!" Salah satu paman Yoongi akhirnya bersuara.

"Paman tidak bisa menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa Yoongi telah menjadi milikku. Seluruhnya." Jimin berkata santai, bibirnya kembali menampilkan seringaian.

"Tidak ada bukti. Aku akan menyewa pengacara hebat yang bisa menyatakan bahwa sertifikat pernikahan kalian itu palsu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal atas bukti yang aku tinggalkan di sekujur tubuh ponakanmu. Nyatanya aku telah memilikinya seutuhnya. Se-u-tuh-nya, Paman." Jimin kembali berucap dengan memberikan penekanan di beberapa kata. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri kini tengah melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Jimin. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau bodoh Park. Itu bukanlah apa-apa. Siapapun bisa menyentuh tubuhnya." Paman Yoongi kembali berkata kini di sertai dengan kekehan di ujung ucapannya.

"Ahh… Kau menyakiti harga diriku paman. Kau berkata seolah aku tidak sanggup menyenangkan pasanganku di atas ranjang kami sehingga dia harus mencari kesenangan dengan orang lain." Jimin menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar terluka dengan ucapan paman Yoongi tersebut. Sedang raut mukanya sendiri semakin menggelap, menandakan bahwa emosinya semakin tersulut. "Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau mengatakan pasanganku adalah seorang murahan yang bisa disentuh oleh siapapun, begitu?"

Dengan gerakan yang tidak disangka oleh siapapun sebelumnya, Jimin memberikan bogeman tepat ke wajah paman Yoongi, melampiaskan amarah atas ucapan yang telah menghina pasangannya. Bagaimana dia tidak marah saat pasangannya direndahkan seperti itu tepat di hadapannya, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Jimin lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyentuh Yoongi.

Melihat saudaranya yang jatuh karena pukulan Jimin, paman Yoongi yang lain, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya memberikan balasan kepada Jimin. Jimin yang lengah tidak bisa mengelak dari pukulan itu. Namun dengan cepat, dia memutar tubuhnya dan membalas atas pukulan yang diterimanya tersebut.

Melihat Jimin yang harus melawan kedua pamannya yang memiliki badan besar seorang diri, Yoongi meminta Hosiki untuk membantunya. Karena tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Hosiki jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, mengingat bahwa perkelahian antar pengunjung Club tidak dapat di hindari sehingga tidak jarang Hosiki harus turun tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantunya." Hosiki memberikan penolakan atas permintaan Yoongi. Namun sebelum Yoongi mendebat atas penolakannya, Hosiki kembali bersuara, "Aku akan semakin menyakiti harga diri Jimin kalau aku membantunya. Dia harus melawannya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memang bisa melindungimu, Hime. Begitulah lelaki." Hosiki menutup perkataannya dengan senyuman, seakan sisi dirinya yang lain sebenarnya menikamati saat melihat seorang Park Jimin menerima beberapa pukulan di tubuhnya.

Mendengar perkataan Hosiki, akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa kembali menatap ke arah Jimin yang mulai kepayahan. Walau bagaimanapun dua lawan satu itu bukanlah pertarungan yang seimbang. Namun, karena darah muda Jimin dan juga gerakannya yang lumayan gesit –yang diakui oleh Hosiki bahwa Jimin cukup baik– akhirnya Jimin dapat mengalahkan kedua paman Yoongi.

"Katakan Hime, sebelum Jimin menghampiri kita. Siapa yang membuatmu dapat dibawa oleh pamanmu? Karena aku yakin pasti kau bisa menghindari pamanmu, bagaimanapun caranya." Hosiki bertanya cepat dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di bahu Yoongi.

"Kang-ssi, dia berkata bahwa ada temanku yang menunggu di bawah, aku percaya tentu saja, tapi ternyata…"

"Baik, aku mengerti. Biar aku yang mengatasinya." Hosiki memotong penjelasan Yoongi dengan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang." Jimin berkata setelah berada di dekat Yoongi dan Hosiki, lalu menarik Yoongi ke arah mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Jung." Dan Hosiki hanya memberikan anggukan atas ucapan terimakasih Jimin.

[~]

Saat mereka kembali ke Club, amarah Jimin belum juga sirna. Bagaimana dia tidak marah, baru saja dia kembali untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan Club ia mendapati mobil yang Hosiki tumpangi melewati mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Awalnya Jimin tak mengerti, namun penjelasan singkat yang diberikan Hosiki saat menghubunginya melalui ponsel membuat amarah menguasai Jimin dan ia langsung memutar balik mobilnya kembali mengikuti mobil Hosiki.

Berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh Yoongi-nya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Jimin kembali bertanya saat dia mengantarkan Yoongi ke kamarnya.

"Iya, hanya sedikit pusing. Di mana ayah?" Yoongi agak memundurkan badan saat dirasakannya Jimin mendekatinya.

"Di Rumah Duka. Hosiki telah mengurusnya." Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat gerak-gerik Yoongi yang seperti menghindarinya. "Katakan. Bagaimana bisa paman-pamanmu membawamu? Ku pikir kau tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan mereka masuk?"

"Ka-Kang-ssi mengatakan bahwa ada temanku yang ingin bertemu, dan dia menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di pintu belakang. Aku terlalu senang mendengar teman-temanku mengunjungiku maka dari itu aku mengikutinya, tapi ternyata tidak ada teman-temanku…" Suara Yoongi semakin lirih di akhir saat mengulangi penjelasan yang sama dengan yang dia katakan pada Hosiki sebelumnya.

"Kang Ha Jung? Lihat saja aku akan menghabisinya." Suara Jimin berdesis dalam kebencian terhadap lelaki yang telah mencelakai isterinya tersebut.

"Aku ingin bersama ayahku." Yoongi kembali bersuara saat kecanggungan tiba-tiba terasa diantara keduanya.

"Tentu. Bersiaplah…" Yoongi mengangguk, lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi dengan sebelah tangan yang menyapu sisi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Di mana cincinmu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Yoongi. "Apa?"

"Di mana cincin pernikahan itu?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa menusuk Yoongi saat dia tidak mendapati cincin di jemari pucatnya.

"O-ooh… aku melepasnya." Yoongi menjawab sambil menempatkan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, entah kenapa Yoongi berlaku seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah.

"Mengapa kau melepasnya?" Kali ini Jimin bertanya dengan mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi menghindari tatapan Jimin yang terasa semakin menusuknya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin berlaku seperti seorang pasangan menyedihkan yang menunggu pasangannya pulang padahal orang yang ditunggunya tengah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin bertanya tak mengerti dengan menarik wajah Yoongi agar menatapnya.

"Kau pasti mengerti." Yoongi memberikan Jimin pandangan marah yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya oleh Jimin.

"Aku tidak." Jimin menjawab cepat, mulai tidak sabar dengan perkataan Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun.

"Aku tahu kau baru kembali dari tempat Meilin Agashi." Akhirnya Yoongi menyuarakan kekesalannya terhadap Jimin yang dia rasakan sejak pagi.

"Meilin?" Jimin bertanya bingung sebelum dia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Yoongi yang berbelit-belit. "Kau mengira aku telah bersenang-senang di tempat Meilin?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, namun dari gerakannya yang membuang muka dari Jimin, Jimin tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

"Kau si bodoh. Apakah kau tidak mengerti saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan orang lain sedangkan orang yang aku inginkan berada di atas ranjangku adalah dirimu." Jimin berbisik tepat di sisi telinga Yoongi yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi kau mendatangi tempat Meilin Agashi sejak pagi." Suara Yoongi lirih, tapi Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya masalah Club."

Yoongi kini kembali menatap Jimin, namun Jimin menangkap sorot tidak percaya dari manik _caramel_ Yoongi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku rubah tentang Club. Salah satunya aku telah memulangkan semua pelacur yang di pekerjakan oleh ayahmu. Sebagai gantinya aku bekerja sama dengan Meilin untuk menyediakan beberapa wanita penghibur. Jadi, lantai 7 kini hanya untuk para pekerja yang memang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Sedangkan lantai 6 aku akan mengubahnya menjadi kamar-kamar yang bisa di sewa oleh para tamu Club sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencari Hotel di keadaan yang mendesak."

Penjelasan Jimin yang panjang di tutup oleh seringaian menggoda ke arah Yoongi, dan saat di dapatinya pipi pucat Yoongi merona, dia tahu bahwa Yoongi mengerti akan maksud dari godaannya akan keadaan 'mendesak' apa yang sekiranya di alami oleh para tamu Club ayahnya itu.

"Jadi, kau melepas cincin itu karena kau kesal, huh? Yoongi-ku yang manis." Jimin menutup perkataannya dengan menciumi di sepanjang rahang dan dagu Yoongi, menghasilkan desah napas Yoongi yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Aku ha-hanya…"

"Tidurlah denganku." Kembali Jimin mengungkapkan keinginannya terhadap Yoongi.

"Tidak." Yoongi kembali memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah dapat Jimin tebak.

"Aku akan setia, aku berjanji. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Yoongi." Lagi-laagi Jimin mencoba peruntungannya, berharap semoga pertahanan Yoongi telah luruh.

"Kau tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa setia." Yoongi berkata disela desahannya saat Jimin mulai menjilati bagian sensitif Yoongi di belakang telinganya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya? Haruskah kita membuat perjanjian lainnya?" Kini Jimin memberikan gigitan di tulang rapuh daun telinga Yoongi.

"A-aku membutuhkan bukti."

"Bukti?"

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dengan siapapun dalam waktu yang aku tentukan." Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya walau gagal.

"Baik, lagipula aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Tidak, maksudku dalam jangka waktu itu kau tidak bisa tidur dengan siapapun termasuk aku." Akhirnya Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yoongi yang telah menjadi objek bibirnya dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan selibat?" Jimin bertanya dengan melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Yoongi pasti gila.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau satu tahun? Setelah itu aku akan tidur denganmu." Tak menyadari tatapan mematikan Jimin, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pikir kau sehebat itu sehingga aku harus menunggumu satu tahun?!" Jimin bertanya dengan emosi.

"Aku tidak. Kau tahu, kau bisa tidur dengan siapapun. Dan aku tidak akan pernah tidur denganmu." Yoongi memberikan senyum menggoda saat melihat emosi yang mulai merambati Jimin.

"Sialan kau, Yoongi. Kau tahu hanya kau yang ku inginkan berada di atas ranjang bersamaku." Jimin melilitkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang ramping Yoongi. Begitu erat dan hampir menyakiti Yoongi. Namun Jimin tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin Yoongi tahu bahwa dia memang benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Kalau begitu satu tahun." Yoongi dapat melihat kilat frustasi di bola mata hitam Jimin, tapi Yoongi akan terus mempertahankan penawarannya. Dia juga menginginkan Jimin, namun Yoongi butuh di yakinkan sebelum menyerahkan dirinya bulat-bulat.

"Yoongi, tidak sehat bagi lelaki jika mereka tidak mengeluarkan, kau tahu, dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Jimin mencoba bernegosiasi. Jimin yakin bahwa dia akan impoten kalau tidak bisa menyalurkan gairahnya.

Pipi pucat Yoongi dihisasi semburat merah karena perkataan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu 6 bulan." Yoongi akhirnya memberikan penawaran.

"Satu bulan?"

"Tiga bulan atau tidak sama sekali. Kau bebas meniduri siapapun yang kau inginkan, Jimin, aku tidak melarangmu, kau tahu itu."

"Ya, kau hanya melarangku untuk tidur denganmu, dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan." Jimin berkata dengan frustasi, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher putih Yoongi. "Di mana cincin sialan itu?"

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi bekata bingung atas perubahan subjek pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

"Di mana, Yoongi?"

Akhirnya Yoongi menjauhkan badannya dari Jimin dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, mengambil cincin pernikahan yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan.

"Mau kau apakan?" Yoongi masih menyembunyikan cincin itu dalam genggamannya, takut Jimin akan membuangnya karena marah. Walau bagaimanapun Yoongi menyukai cincin itu, dia yang memilihnya sendiri.

"Berikan padaku." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin masih meminta cincin tersebut. Melihat kilatan tajam di mata Jimin, akhirnya Yoongi memberikan cincin tersebut kepada Jimin walau dengan berat hati.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu. Setelah tiga bulan, bersiaplah di ranjangku." Jimin berkata setelah memasukan cincin yang sebelumnya di pakai Yoongi ke dalam jemarinya. Karena ukuran jari Yoongi lebih kecil darinya, sehingga Jimin hanya dapat memasangkan cincin itu di jari kelingkingnya.

Melihat Jimin memasukkan cincin miliknya ke jarinya sendiri membuat Yoongi terdiam bingung, hingga dia tidak menyadari saat Jimin mulai melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

"Dalam tiga bulan aku tidak akan menidurimu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk menciummu, sebanyak apapun yang ku mau. Di manapun itu aku menciummu." Dengan itu Jimin kembali melahap habis bibir Yoongi yang masih memerah karena lumatan sebelumnya.

[~]

Keesokan harinya, pemakaman ayah Yoongi di lakukan dengan di iringi gerimis tipis yang telah turun sejak semalam. Dengan memakai setelan hitamnya, Yoongi mengikuti prosesi pemakaman dengan khidmat sampai akhir, didampingi oleh Jimin dan Hosiki yang berdiri di kiri-kanannya saat ia menerima ucapan bela sungkawa dari orang-orang yang datang di penghormatan terakhir ayahnya.

Orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Min Yoosuk tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, dilihat dari deretan mobil yang memenuhi area luar pemakaman dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia di semasa hidupnya bukan hanya seorang lelaki yang dikenal sebagai pemilik Club, namun juga seseorang yang memiliki pergaulan yang luas, bahkan ada beberapa pengusaha ternama juga terlihat disana.

Saat tanah terakhir menutup peti mati ayahnya, rasa sesak kembali mengimpit dada Yoongi. Kini ia hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini, dia tidak pernah mengenal ibunya di sepanjang hidup, walaupun selama ini Yoongi tidak tinggal dengan ayahnya, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa ayahnya masih ada, namun kini ayahnyapun telah meninggalkannya.

Untuk menghindari air mata yang mulai menggenang, Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya dari pusara sang ayah, dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke arah orang-orang yang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Awalnya Yoongi tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang-orang tersebut, hingga matanya menemukan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya di balik sebuah pohon yang posisinya lumayan jauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri saat ini.

Walaupun jaraknya jauh, tapi Yoongi yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah dia, sosok yang sama dengan orang yang telah mengumpankan Yoongi kepada pamannya kemarin, sosok itu adalah Kang Ha Jung.

Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi penuh dengan kebencian, sedang bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kejam yang membuat Yoongi ketakutan. Lalu Yoongi melihat sosok itu menggerakan jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah lehernya, menarik dari sisi kiri ke kanan, gerakan yang kita kenal saat seseorang tengah memperagakan gerakan memotong sesuatu. Dan tubuh Yoongi semakin bergetar ketakutan sedang matanya tetap ia pakukan hingga sosok itu menghilang diantara pelayat lain.

Merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang gemetar di sisinya, Jimin menarik pingganng Yoongi agar lebih mendekatinya. "Kau kedinginan?" Tanyanya dengan lebih mengeratkan belitan lengannya.

Tidak ingin membuat Jimin diliputi kembali oleh amarah, akhirnya Yoongi berbohong dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita akan segera pulang. Tunggu di sini, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan pendeta." Lalu Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi bersama Hosiki setelah memberikan usapan pada pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Hosiki, tadi aku melihat Kang-ssi." Yoongi berbicara pelan saat jarak Jimin sudah lumayan jauh.

"Kau yakin, Hime? Di mana?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu menunjuk ke arah pohon tempat di mana Kang Ha Jung sebelumnya berdiri.

"Lalu di pergi setelah melakukan ini." Yoongi memperagakan gerakan persis seperti apa yang pegawai ayahnya itu lakukan membuat Hosiki yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke. Sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa menemukannya, sekarang aku akan mencarinya sebelum dia semakin jauh." Lalu Hosiki pergi dengan tergesa saat dia melihat Jimin sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Kemana Hosiki?"

"Dia ada urusan dengan temannya." Yoongi menjawab asal atas pertanyaan Jimin dan mereka meninggalkan pemakaman saat hujan semakin menderas.

[~]

Hosiki berlari ke arah yang di tujukan oleh Yoongi, dan terus mengikuti jalanan tersebut hingga ia sampai ke daerah yang terlihat agak kumuh dengan deretan toko yang sudah tak terpakai.

"Ha Jung." Hosiki mulai memanggil, karena entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Kang Ha Jung tahu bahwa dia mengikutinya.

"Ha Jung-ah, aku tahu kau mendengarku." Hosiki kembali memanggil, berharap kali ini Ha Jung akan menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengikutiku. Kau selalu melakukan apapun untuk tikus kecil itu." Akhirnya sebuah suara serak menyahut panggilan Hosiki, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, Ha Jung-ah. Tuan Min pasti sedih melihat kau melakukan ini."

"Ya, dia pasti sedih karena aku telah mencelakai anak kesayangannya." Suara Kang Ha Jung terdengar penuh dengan kebencian.

"Bukan hanya itu. Ini bukan hanya masalah Yoongi. Ini tentang kau, Ha Jung-ah. Tuan Min juga peduli padamu." Hosiki masih mencari keberadaan kang Ha Jung. Sahabatnya.

Ya, sahabat. Mereka besar dan tumbuh bersama-sama di bawah perlindungan Min Yoosuk. Bahkan Hosiki sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Peduli apa? Lelaki tua itu bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaanku." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras, pertanda bahwa dia mulai diliputi amarah.

"Dia peduli, dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu apa pesan terakhirnya. Dia memastikan padaku bahwa kau mendapatkan warisanmu." Hosiki menjawab dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras.

"Dia mengatakan itu setelah maut sudah hampir menjemputnya. Kemana dia selama ini, yang dia pikirkan hanya tikus kecil itu. Hanya karena aku terlahir dari seorang pelacur dia tidak pernah mengakuiku." Teriakan Kang Ha Jung kembali menjawab perkataan Hosiki.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri selama inipun kehidupan Yoongi tidak sebaik itu. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih menderita dari kita."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah ada."

"Jangan seperti itu. Walau bagaimanapun dia saudaramu, Ha Jung-ah. Satu-satunya saudaramu. Kembalilah. Mari kita bicarakan semuanya. Yoongi tidak membencimu, apalagi kalau dia tahu bahwa kau adalah saudaranya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mempunyai saudara sepertinya. Lelaki lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan paman-pamannya yang tamak itu."

"Ha Jung-ah…"

"Pergilah, Hosiki."

Dengan itu tidak ada lagi suara, baik dari Hosiki maupun dari Kang Ha Jung sendiri. Hanya ada suara hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuh jangkung Hosiki yang dibalut mantel hitam. Tuan Min, aku harus bagaimana?

[~]

 **TBC**

[~]

Hmm, satu bulan… apa setahun yaa? ehe

Maaf ya atas lamanya update chapter ini… /bow/ Maaf juga karena pendek, padahal pengennya bikin yang panjang~ tapi, udah mentok T^T

Hmm, apa lagi ya… oh, saya memilih ayah Yoongi nggak di kremasi karena di sesuaikan dengan ceritanya. Atas kejanggalan apapun dalam cerita ini mohon di maklumi ya, saya masih belajar hehe

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya~ /kiss/

Saya kangen Yoongi T^T

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Jimyoungi8895** || **minshubble** || **Guest** (1) **|| restikadwii07** || **MiniHolly-Nuna** || **dhankim** || **Shitae** || **CandytoPuppy** || **ndahpardd** || **taekookga** || **Caramelia Jung** || **LittleDevil94** || **arvitakim** || **haneunseok** || **rossadilla17** || **Minsoo-ie** || **wulancho95** (baperan~ ehe) || **glowrie** (alarm T^T) || **Guest** (2) || **Guest** (3) || **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** || **Hanami96** || **Gigi onta** || **wow11** || **she3nn0** || **Nyonya Jung** || **minyoonlovers** || **SweetHoon** || **Guest** (4) || **Joty Army** || **anunyajimin** || **Namjoon's Hair Band** || **27tiavy** || **Diy94** || **MiniMinyoonMini** || **Shui Jing** || **XiayuweLiu** || **aya anezaki** || **syugarmin** || **Jimsnoona** || **kim kookie tae** || **ORUL2**

Terimkasih ya atas semua saran dan tanggapannya… terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca cerita saya yang sebelah hehe…

Jangan bosen yaa, di tunggu review lainnya~~ /kiss kiss/

Bagi MinYoon / MinGa shipper~ baca juga cerita di akun MinGa Dudes yaa, siapa tau suka~ ehe /promo/

#TeamTopJimin

#TeamBottomYoongi


End file.
